


Baby, it's cold outside

by schnaf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Diese Sache mit Roman ist ja ganz nett. Wenn es nur nicht immer so schnell vorbei wäre... Gut, dass Dani gute Connections zu Frau Holle hat.
Relationships: Roman Bürki/Daniel Baier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bei angefangenen Geschichten regelmäßig neue Kapitel posten ist für Anfänger. Jetzt, wo ich schon 10 Jahre hier unterwegs bin, darf ich lauter neue Geschichten anfangen, ohne groß an meine alten Sachen zu denken. … Nein, so soll es eigentlich nicht sein. :D Ich wurde im November von einer großen Inspirationswelle erschlagen. In der letzten Zeit sorgte das dafür, dass ich einige ganz neue Dinge schrieb – ich hoffe allerdings auch, dass diese Welle jetzt dafür sorgt, dass ich endlich wieder öfter poste.  
> So wie hier. Ich wollte unbedingt etwas Besonderes im Dezember hochladen, hatte aber keine richtige Idee und eigentlich auch keine Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun – immerhin wollte ich meine alten (nicht Dezember-tauglichen) Sachen endlich mal zu Ende bringen. Tja, dann kam die Inspirationswelle und ich fing etwas ganz Neues an – das hier. :D
> 
> Dani und Roman sind mir schon eine Weile lang durch den Kopf gegeistert – seit ich auf ein Foto von zwei Lookalikes stieß. Jetzt gab ich also endlich nach und... Hier ist sie, meine diesjährige Adventsaktion. An jedem Sonntag in diesem Monat gibt es ein neues Kapitel, außerdem an Heiligabend und an Silvester.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

**Roman Bürki**  
online

kommst auch zu Marwins Party?

Bin dabei! Wenn du auch da bist, lass ich mir das doch nicht entgehen ;)

gut ;)  
Marwin meinte, er hat nicht genug übernachtungsmöglichkeiten  
deshalb hab ich ne hütte gemietet  
also, wenn du bock auf nachglühen hast...... :)

saugut. freu mich auf dich ;)

~*~*~

"Ich vermiss' das."  
"Mh?"

Dani hebt den Blick, er sieht zu Roman hinüber. Der ist einfach so mitten auf der Straße stehen geblieben und hat den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Die Augen geschlossen, ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen...  
Auf Danis etwas verzögerten Fragelaut reagiert er ebenfalls etwas verzögert. Er öffnet die Augen wieder, wendet ihm den Blick zu.

"Die Kälte."  
"Erinnerst du dich von selbst daran, dass ich zwei Töchter habe oder muss ich dich erst an meinen Schneekönigin-Ohrwürmern teilhaben lassen?"

Roman lacht, er lässt Danis Bemerkung unkommentiert stehen. Stattdessen macht er ein paar Schritte nach vorne - Dani folgt ihm. Dann bleibt er wieder stehen, legt wieder den Kopf in den Nacken. Diesmal breitet er auch noch die Arme aus.

"Weiß nicht genau, was genau es ist. Dieser Geruch. Dieses Gefühl, dass man weiß, dass es bald schneit."  
"Und das Wissen, dass der Schnee nicht sofort zu Matsch wird, so wie zum Beispiel in Dortmund?"  
"Ja, in Augsburg gibt es nur Pulverschnee, weil da jeder bei den ersten Schneeflocken gleich seinen Hundeschlitten rausholt. Halt, würden die nicht auch Matsch machen?"

Dani muss grinsen. Mann, diese Gespräche mit Roman... Man nehme ein bisschen Alkohol, eine Portion fortgeschrittene Uhrzeit und schon hat man eine Unterhaltung inklusive ein bisschen Rivalität und verdammt viel Unsinn.  
Er tritt hinter Roman, legt die Hände auf seine Hüfte. Leider versteht Roman die Titanic-Anspielung nicht - er lässt sofort die Arme sinken, legt seine Hände auf Danis und zieht sie weiter Richtung Mitte, wo er ihre Arme miteinander verschränkt.  
Gut, er will sich nicht beklagen. Wirklich Bock darauf, auf irgendeiner verlassenen Schweizer Nebenstraße Titanic nachzuspielen, hatte er ohnehin nicht. Auf eine kleine Kuschelrunde auf irgendeiner verlassenen Schweizer Nebenstraße dagegen umso mehr.

Er schmiegt sich näher an Roman, streckt sich ein Stück, um ihn in den Nacken küssen zu können. Links neben dem Tattoo, über das Tattoo hinweg, lauter kleine Küsse... Roman lehnt sich ein bisschen gegen ihn, Dani hört, wie sein Atem langgezogener wird. Ja, damit Roman wirklich laut wird, bedarf es noch etwas mehr, aber mittlerweile achtet Dani auch auf diese kleinen Zeichen, mittlerweile weiß Dani, dass sich Romans Atem recht schnell verändert, weil Roman recht schnell auf solche Kleinigkeiten reagiert.

Dann ist dieser Moment auch schon wieder vorbei. Roman lässt ihn los, er macht einen Schritt nach vorne. Immerhin dreht er sich sofort zu ihm um, macht die ersten paar Schritte rückwärts - sein Blick ist ganz eindeutig bedauernd.  
Ja, er weiß ja - sie sind in der Öffentlichkeit. So ruhig es hier auch ist - sie sind in einem Wohngebiet. Und es braucht nur einen Anwohner, der auf die Idee kommt, nach draußen zu gucken, um sie auffliegen zu lassen. Verdammt, sie haben noch nicht einmal irgendwelche Mützen, hinter denen sie sich verstecken können - Roman hat sogar seine Kapuze abgesetzt, vermutlich, um die Kälte besser genießen zu können.  
(Aber manchmal, da hat er einfach keinen Bock auf Versteckspiele. Manchmal will er einfach das, worauf er die letzten paar Stunden gewartet haben. Sie sind endlich alleine - da ist es echt schwer einzusehen, dass er trotzdem noch ein bisschen warten muss.)

So frustrierend das auch ist: Roman kann nichts dafür. Deshalb nimmt Dani ihm die Notbremse auch nicht übel. Es ist eher... ein allgemeines Bedauern.

Dani holt zu ihm auf, damit sie wieder nebeneinander her laufen können.

Ein Weilchen lang schweigen sie. Auch kein Problem - es ist ganz nett, einfach der Stille zu lauschen. Hier draußen hört man so gut wie nichts, eigentlich nur ihre Schritte, das Rascheln ihrer Klamotten, ihr Atem. (Noch etwas, was zu dieser Kälte passt, die Roman beschrieben hat - diese frostige Stille. Ja, Dani weiß schon, was er vorher gemeint hat.)  
Dann packt Roman plötzlich seine Schulter, zwingt ihn so dazu, stehen zu bleiben.

"Oh Gott, schau' mal."

Mit der anderen Hand deutet er hinüber zu einem der Wohnhäuser. Für einen Augenblick ist Dani irritiert - die Fenster dieses Hauses sind genauso schwarz wie die meisten anderen hier auch, da ist nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennbar.  
Doch dann wandert sein Blick nach unten und er muss lachen.

"Ach du Scheiße."

Eine Armee aus Gartenzwergen. Nein, noch nicht einmal eine Armee - das würde ja bedeuten, dass zumindest ein Muster erkennbar wäre. Hierbei handelt es sich jedoch um eine riesige Gruppe wild zusammengewürfelter Gartenzwerge. Nicht einmal stilmäßig passen sie zueinander. Da steht ein Plastikflamingo neben einem mürrischen Zwerg, der aussieht, als wäre er aus dem letzten Jahrhundert, ein Zwerg mit einer Schweizer Flagge neben einem erhobenen Hundehinterteil...  
Klassischer Fall von zielloser Sammlerwut, würde Dani sagen.  
Roman drückt kurz seine Schulter, dann lässt er los.

"Gib's zu: Dein Garten sieht auch so aus."

Dani schnaubt.

"Klar. Neee, ich hab' nur zwei Zwerge im Garten stehen. Der eine vögelt den anderen von hinten. Klassiker, haste garantiert schon mal gesehen."

Ein leises Lachen von Roman - vermutlich hat er Angst, den Gartenzwergfanatiker aufzuwecken. Oh, wenn der mitbekommen würde, dass sie sich über seine erlesene Sammlung lustig machen...  
Dani zieht Roman weiter. Sie können auch im Laufen über Gartenzwerge lästern.  
(Und vielleicht will er nicht nur deshalb schnell weiter, um sich vor der Rache des Gartenzwergfanatikers zu retten. Immerhin wartet da ein Häuschen auf sie...)

"Ich hab' zumindest ein Bild vor Augen. Aber im Ernst - ich würd' dich so feiern, wenn du so was tatsächlich hättest."  
"Leider nicht. Hab' keine Ahnung, wie ich den Nachbarn erklären sollte, dass der Kapitän vom FCA so was im Garten hat."  
"Dass die immer noch eine so gute Meinung von dir haben..."

Dani sieht das nicht als Spott - er glaubt sogar, dass Roman das nicht einmal als Spott gemeint hat. Gut, das mit der 'guten Meinung' klingt schon danach, aber... Wahrscheinlich war einfach nur der Begriff unglücklich gewählt. Denn dass Dani kein Unschuldsengel ist, nicht das astreine Vorbild, für das ihn seine Nachbarn halten, das wissen auch Leute, die ihn noch nicht einmal persönlich kennen.

"Ist die Hoffnung. Und die will ich ihnen nicht nehmen."

Roman kennt ihn inzwischen persönlich. Um genau zu sein, geht es mittlerweile auch schon darüber hinaus, dass sie mal einander vorgestellt wurden, dass sie mal ein bisschen Small Talk ausgetauscht haben. Merkt man ja auch heute Abend wieder – daran, dass sie ganz unbekümmert miteinander quatschen können, ohne dass es zu angespannten Momenten kommt.  
Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas machen. (Nur das erste Mal in dieser Form.) Und diese Erfahrung merkt man ihnen allmählich an.

Das mit Roman und ihm... Würde Dani sich an seine eigenen ungeschriebenen Regeln halten, wären sie heute Nacht nicht hier. Aber hey, Regeln sind dazu da, um gebrochen zu werden und das beste Beispiel dafür läuft gerade neben ihm her.  
Eigentlich hat Dani bestimmte Vorstellungen bezüglich seiner Liebhaber. Nicht deshalb, weil er so sehr darauf steht, sich selbst Regeln zu setzen - diese Regeln, diese Vorstellungen basieren auf Vernunft. Zum Beispiel ist es nun einmal sehr naheliegend, dass seine Liebhaber fast ausschließlich ebenfalls Fußballer sind. Gleicher Hintergrund, gleiche Voraussetzungen - sie sind nun einmal allesamt ungeoutet und man müsste schon verdammt viel Pech haben, um auf einen Fußballer zu stoßen, der kein Verständnis für das Versteckspiel hat. (Da ist Dani ja sogar noch einer der Entspannteren. Und auch ihm ist bewusst, dass nichts von ihren Vorlieben an die Öffentlichkeit geraten sollte.)  
Fußballer also. Das macht grob die Hälfte seiner wirklich wichtigen Regeln aus. Die andere Hälfte besagt, dass sein Bettpartner aus der Gegend kommen soll.

Auch hier - Vernunft. Logik. Dani hat auf die unsinnige Regel verzichtet, sich nur einmal auf einen Mann einzulassen - warum soll er sich jedes Mal wieder die Arbeit machen, sich einen Mann aufzureißen? Erst einmal klären, ob er Bock auf Männer hat, ob er Bock auf ihn hat, ob sie im Bett kompatibel sind... Nein, Dani setzt auf Erfahrungswerte. Und wenn er mal einen Mann aufgerissen hat, dann hätte er gerne länger etwas von ihm.  
Und das ist nun einmal nicht der Fall, wenn sein Liebhaber am anderen Ende von Deutschland wohnt, wenn überhaupt.

Tja, Roman ist zwar Fußballer, aber Dortmund ist von Augsburg aus nicht gerade ideal zu erreichen. Definitiv keine Entfernung, die man für einen schnellen Fick hinter sich bringt...  
Gut, sie sehen sich trotzdem immer wieder und nutzen diese Gelegenheiten - hat er damit seine Regel umgangen?

Roman... Er hat wohl erst einmal genug vom Thema Gartenzwerge. Nun laufen sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander her, hängen beide ihren Gedanken nach. (Sie kennen sich mittlerweile gut genug, dass sie zum einen ganz locker miteinander quatschen können - und zum anderen ist es auch nicht unangenehm, einfach mal miteinander zu schweigen.)  
Als sie unter einer Straßenlaterne hindurch laufen, erkennt Dani, dass um seine Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln spielt.  
(Vorfreude. Aber eben nicht nur - wahrscheinlich sind das auch die Nachwirkungen ihrer Unterhaltung. Und das macht sein Lächeln noch schöner.)

Roman... Das mit ihnen ging genau genommen schon ganz früh los. Liebe auf den ersten Blick, hat Marwin gesagt, als er ihm davon erzählt hat.  
(Nein, er ist nicht der Typ, der sofort seine Freunde damit vollquatscht, dass er einen heißen Kerl gesehen hat. Auch die Details seiner Eroberungen erspart er ihnen. Aber Marwin ist nicht entgangen, dass sich zwei seiner Gäste auf seinen Partys regelmäßig abgeseilt haben. Als er Dani darauf angesprochen hat, bedurfte es noch nicht einmal Marwins übermäßiger Neugierde, damit Dani bereitwillig erzählte, was da los war - dass er und sein Torwartkollege nicht etwa in Ruhe die aktuellsten politischen Entwicklungen ihrer Länder diskutierten.)

Roman sieht verdammt gut aus, das ist wohl eindeutig. Und Dani.. Er ist kein Kostverächter. Natürlich fiel ihm dieser schwarzhaarige Typ mit den unglaublichen Rückenmuskeln recht bald auf. War schon ein netter Anblick im Spielertunnel... Dass sie es ein paar Jahre später regelmäßig miteinander treiben würden, hätte er damals nicht erwartet.  
Richtig angefangen hat es erst später. Als Marwin, der damals noch in Augsburg spielte, zur Nationalmannschaft eingeladen wurde und - wie Dani es gerne umschrieb - seine Zeit dort damit verbrachte, sich mit anderen Schweizer Fußballern anzufreunden.  
Einer dieser Schweizer war sein Torwartkollege, der, mit dem er die Bank teilte. (Der andere, der Torwart, der in dieser Zeit auf dem Platz stand, gehört auch zu Marwins Bekanntenkreis, aber der ist für Dani nicht ganz so relevant.) Und so kam es, dass Roman zukünftig zu Marwins Feiern eingeladen wurde. (Man erwartet es von Marwin nicht unbedingt, aber... Seine Frau und er sind wahnsinnig gerne Gastgeber. Meistens sind es nicht besonders große Veranstaltungen - umso bemerkenswerter ist es, dass Roman in die erlesenen Kreise kam -, dafür finden sie recht oft Anlässe, um Freunde und Bekannte einzuladen.)

Und als Dani Roman das erste Mal auf einer von Marwins Feten sah...  
Selbst da war ihm noch nicht klar, dass er für diesen Mann eine seiner Regeln über den Haufen werfen würde. Über die Regel an sich dachte er da noch nicht einmal groß nach - es war nur so, dass er aufgrund der Entfernung zwischen Dortmund und Augsburg nicht einmal in Anbetracht zog, herauszufinden, ob Roman an Männer im Allgemeinen und an ihm im Besonderen Interesse hätte.  
Angesehen hat er ihn trotzdem - warum hätte er auf den Augenschmaus verzichten sollen? Und Roman hat zurückgesehen. Und irgendwann waren das keine normalen Blicke mehr, sondern... Anhaltender Blickkontakt. Augenaufschlag. Ein Lächeln, nur für Roman bestimmt. Ein T-Shirt, das verdammt noch mal nicht durch Zufall nach oben gerutscht ist, das aber zufälligerweise den Blick auf einen Sixpack freigegeben hat.  
Und dann waren sie plötzlich alleine in diesem dunklen Gang und er hat Roman gegen die Wand gedrückt und ihn geküsst und dann ein paar Meter weiter im Gästezimmer verführt.

An seine Prinzipien hat er in diesem Momenten, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht gedacht.

Das war der Anfang. Dani konnte es nicht wirklich bereuen - da war höchstens ein 'schade darum', als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gegen seine Regel verstoßen hat. Denn - das war schon gut, mit Roman. Und das nicht öfter haben zu können... Verschwendung. Aus diesem Grund hat er ja diese Regel aufgestellt.  
Zum Glück meinte es das Schicksal ganz gut mit ihnen. Marwin hat sich nicht etwa am nächsten Tag so sehr mit Roman zerstritten, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte - Roman war ab da regelmäßiger Gast bei Marwins Veranstaltungen. Und sie nutzten die Gelegenheit so oft wie möglich, um sich für ein paar ruhige Momente zu verabschieden. Klar, würde Roman in der Nähe wohnen, würden sie sich häufiger sehen, aber so pingelig ist Dani nicht. Er nimmt, was er bekommt.

Halt - zurück in die Gegenwart, zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

"Warte. Wir müssen hier abbiegen."

Mann, es juckt ihm so sehr in den Fingern, einfach den Arm um Roman zu legen, um ihn... Ja, natürlich nur, um ihn in die richtige Richtung zu ziehen. Keinerlei Hintergedanken.  
Aber das wäre zu auffällig. Er muss sich noch ein bisschen gedulden, dann...

Roman gehorcht ihm auch so. Sie nehmen die Abzweigung, er grinst Dani an.

"Du kennst aber schon den Weg, oder? Nicht, dass wir uns noch verlaufen - oder schon verlaufen haben."

Dani verdreht die Augen. Keine Sorge - hätte die Gefahr bestanden, dass sie sich verlaufen, hätte er sein Handy zu Rate gezogen. Immerhin hat er noch Pläne für heute Abend.

"Ist nicht mehr weit. Gleich sind wir aus dem Wohngebiet raus, ab da geht es es nur noch geradeaus."  
"Gut."

Sie sehen sich an und - nein, keinerlei Zweifel, dieses 'gut' war nicht einfach so dahergesagt, Roman meinte damit auch nicht etwa, dass er sich darauf freut, in die Wärme zu kommen. Dieser Blick... Sie sind immer noch scharf aufeinander. Die Warterei, selbst der Spaziergang in der Kälte, all das hat dem keinen Abbruch getan.  
(Sie hätten die Party früher verlassen sollen. War nicht gerade die beste Veranstaltung aller Zeiten - es war schon ganz okay, aber wenn als Alternative etwas mehr Zeit mit Roman winkt...)

Dani kommt Roman etwas näher, ihre Arme berühren sich nun. Noch ist das das Maximum an möglichem Körperkontakt...  
Gleich. Allzu lange müssen sie nicht mehr laufen.

Ein bisschen später lassen sie tatsächlich - wie von Dani vorhergesagt - das Wohngebiet hinter sich. Und als die Straße abknickt, beschließt Dani, die Vorsicht fallen zu lassen. Hier draußen werden sie hoffentlich nicht mehr beobachtet - hier haben sie endlich ihre Ruhe.  
Er legt den Arm um Romans Hüfte, zieht ihn näher an sich.  
(So. Der Wunsch nach etwas mehr Nähe wäre gestillt. Dafür spürt er jetzt das Verlangen, seine Hand etwas nach unten wandern zu lassen. Auch noch den anderen Arm um Roman zu legen und ihn zu küssen.)  
(Sie sollten zusehen, dass sie endlich zur Hütte kommen. Sonst zieht er noch in Anbetracht, Roman hier draußen flachzulegen.)

Glücklicherweise ist die restliche Strecke recht überschaubar. Eine weitere Kurve, dann erkennt man schon zwischen den Bäumen die Umrisse eines Gebäudes - und kurz darauf kann Dani endlich die Türe aufsperren und Roman eintreten lassen.

Es ist anders als sonst. Anders als in den Gästezimmern, sogar anders als in den Hotelzimmern. Irgendwie... Mehr, einfach. Weil sie nicht direkt das Bett begrüßt, weil Roman, nachdem er Schuhe, Jacke und Rucksack losgeworden ist, sich erst einmal umblickt.

Scheiße, wird er jetzt etwa nervös? Ist das ein nervöses Kribbeln?

Das war Teil des Plans. Als er Marwin mitgeteilt hat, dass er sein Übernachtungsangebot ausschlägt, weil er aushäusig schlafen wird, wusste er, dass das kein Stelldichein wie alle anderen wird. (Marwin hat ihn sofort durchschaut - hat ihm viel Spaß mit Roman gewünscht, hat ihn gefragt, ob sie es etwa offiziell machen. Roman dagegen... So wie es aussah, hat er keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Er hat Dani die Erklärung abgenommen, dass Marwin keinen Schlafplatz für ihn hat.)  
Ein Hotelzimmer - und ein Gästezimmer erst recht - hat etwas Vorübergehendes an sich und so waren auch ihre Stelldicheins. Nach dem Sex blieben sie noch kurz liegen, doch dann ging jeder seiner Wege. Ein Ferienhaus dagegen... Dort hält man sich länger auf.  
Und...

Das ist das, was Dani will.

Das mit Roman und ihm... Es ist so merkwürdig. Und verdammt, eigentlich zerbricht er sich ungern den Kopf über solche Dinge, eigentlich lässt er lieber alles auf sich zukommen und entscheidet intuitiv, nach Gefühl. Bei Roman jedoch...  
Es ist gut mit ihm, unglaublich gut. Aber es gibt Potential für mehr. Für mehr als nur schnelle Nummern, nach denen sie noch nicht einmal die Nacht miteinander verbringen.

Eigentlich hat Dani bei so etwas echt keine Hemmungen. Er glaubt nicht, dass eine gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht einer Liebeserklärung gleich kommt - immerhin sind seine Beweggründe andere, immerhin sind seine Beweggründe in erster Linie logisch und nicht besonders emotional. Eine gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht ist gleich mehr Zeit ist gleich mehr Sex. Kein Problem, macht doch Sinn.  
Nur...  
Er hat keine Ahnung, wie Roman das sieht. Ob es in Romans Sinne ist, dass sie sich direkt nach dem Sex voneinander verabschieden. Und es wäre so merkwürdig, ihn einfach darauf anzusprechen. Immerhin will er nicht als gefühlsduselig herüberkommen, immerhin will er nicht den Eindruck machen, dass er 'mehr' möchte.

(Mehr schon. Aber eben nicht 'mehr'.)  
(Mehr Zeit miteinander. Nicht etwa mehr Gefühle.)

Die Hütte ist eine ganz andere Lösung. Keine Gespräche nötig, nur ein dezent gesetztes Zeichen, eine Einladung, die Roman problemlos annehmen kann. Oder vielleicht sogar schon der Übergang, für den eigentlich Worte nötig gewesen wären, den Worte allerdings zerstört hätten?  
Er stellt es in den Raum, dass sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Was Roman daraus macht, ist seine Entscheidung.

Okay, Nervosität beiseite. Schließlich geht es hier nicht nur darum, mehr Zeit mit Roman zu verbringen - zuerst einmal kommt, dass sie überhaupt erst einmal Zeit verbringen. Was danach passiert...  
Ist erst einmal Nebensache. Verdammt, er hat den ganzen Abend über zu Roman geschaut - sie hatten den ganzen Abend über Blickkontakt, haben sich quasi schon mit ihren Blicken ausgezogen. Wen kümmert schon, was nach der ersten Runde passiert? Erst einmal zählt nur diese erste Runde.

Und zuallererst noch nicht einmal das. Denn Roman hat andere Pläne, als sich sofort ins Bett zu stürzen.

"Jetzt lass' mal sehen, deine Hütte."

Dani hängt seine Jacke neben Romans auf, dann gehorcht er. Er öffnet die Türe zum Wohnbereich, knipst das Licht an und lässt Roman eintreten. Der läuft erst einmal bis zur Mitte des Raums, dann dreht er sich um die eigene Achse, versucht, alles aufzunehmen.

"Wow. Schicke Bude."  
"Ja, bin selbst ganz überrascht."  
"Ausnahmsweise mal so wie auf den Bildern im Internet?"

Dani grinst. Klar, das ist eine allgemeingültige Erfahrung - dass das, was man im Internet bestellt, oft nicht so aussieht wie das, was man letztendlich bekommt. Aber es ist auch schon eine Erfahrung, die sie beide geteilt haben - als sich bei einer anderen Gelegenheit Marwins Gäste in ein Hotel einquartieren mussten und die Zimmer etwas enttäuschend waren.

"Ja. Allgemein - Erwartungen übertroffen. Hey, die haben sogar alle möglichen Konserven in den Schränken, damit man abends nicht noch mal los muss, um sich was zu essen zu organisieren. Hätte ich nicht erwartet."  
"Ein Hoch auf Dosenravioli."

Roman zwinkert ihm zu - Scheiße, er weiß genau, was er damit anrichtet, da hilft auch das Gescherze von gerade eben nicht -, dann setzt er seine Erkundungstour von der Mitte des Raums aus fort.  
Und schon hat er das nächste Detail entdeckt.

"Du hast hier einen Kamin? Nobel, nobel."  
"Ja, schon. Soll ich dir einheizen?"

Roman lacht, als er die Augenbrauen hochzieht und ihm übertrieben zuzwinkert. Nicht mehr ganz so sexy diesmal - obwohl es vielleicht sogar angebrachter gewesen wäre.

"Dafür bin ich hier. Aber mit dem Kamin wär's auch geil."

Gut, dann...  
(Das war eigentlich nicht Teil des Plans. Die Sache mit der Hütte und dem 'hier hält man sich länger auf, vielleicht ergibt sich dadurch für heute Nacht mehr als nur eine schnelle Nummer' schon, keine Frage, aber an ein romantisches Kaminfeuer hat er nicht gedacht.)  
(Ist aber kein Problem. Selbst eine schnelle Nummer bedeutet ja nicht, dass man es in einer Besenkammer treiben muss - sie können es sich ruhig schön machen. Und spätestens nach ihrem kleinen Winterspaziergang fällt ein Kaminfeuer definitiv unter "schön machen".)

Dani geht hinüber zum Kamin - das Holz dafür ist zum Glück an der Wand daneben aufgestapelt. Hätte er dafür extra noch einmal in die Kälte gehen müssen... Er weiß nicht, ob er sich das angetan hätte.  
(Wahrscheinlich schon. Irgendwie hat es seinen Reiz, Romans Wünsche zu erfüllen.)  
So bedarf es nur ein paar Handgriffe, bis im Kamin eine kleine Flamme lodert. Sollte so passen - der Funke sollte bald auf die größeren Scheite überspringen und dann haben sie ein perfektes Kaminfeuer.


	2. Kapitel 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloooo an bekannte und neue Gesichter - schön, dass ihr mit mir in die Geschichte eines doch eher ungewöhnlichen Pärchens hineinschnuppert :D  
> (Apropos ungewöhnliches Pärchen: Früher war das ja total mein Ding. Die zwei Spieler, die ich miteinander ins Bett werfen wollte, haben sich höchstens 1, 2 Mal gesehen und das auch nur auf dem Platz? Perfekt. Irgendwann kam dann die Zeit, in der ich mit meinen Geschichten erkunden wollte, was zwischen zwei Kerlen passieren könnte, die sich tatsächlich schon recht nahe stehen. Tja, zurzeit mach ich 'n bisschen back to the roots - ich habe den Reiz der exotischen Pärchen wieder für mich entdeckt :D)
> 
> So, zurück zu diesem exotischen Pärchen. Jetzt, wo sie endlich im Warmen angekommen sind, wird es höchste Zeit, dass wir ihnen einheizen, oder? :D
> 
> Ich wünsche euch einen schönen zweiten Advent! ♥

~*~*~

Als er sich umdreht, sieht er, dass Roman es sich bereits auf der Couch bequem gemacht hat. Gut, das war jetzt nicht unbedingt der Plan, aber... Die Couch ist groß. Und so, wie Roman ihn ansieht, hat er wohl vor, diese Tatsache auszunutzen.  
Sofort.  
Nein, nicht ganz sofort. Erst -

"Bist du endlich fertig?"

Danis Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, auf eine verdammt angenehme Weise. Bis gerade eben... Den ganzen Abend über mussten sie sich beherrschen, mussten sie sich davon abhalten, übereinander herzufallen. Und diese Beherrschung konnten sie nicht ablegen, kaum dass sie Marwins Party verlassen haben.  
Erst jetzt ist die Beherrschung abgefallen. Erst jetzt...  
Scheiße, sie sind bereit. Beide.

Dani steht auf, er grinst Roman an.

"Du wolltest das."  
"Ich will dich."

Wow. Das sitzt. Das -  
Keine Hemmungen mehr. Keine Beherrschung mehr. Klartext. Und obwohl es offensichtlich war, obwohl es schon klar war, bevor Dani sich überhaupt erst auf den Weg zu Marwins Party gemacht hat, ist es verdammt heiß, Roman das sagen zu hören. Erst recht, wenn sein Blick verrät, dass er es verdammt noch einmal ernst meint.  
Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass Dani komplett ernst bleiben muss.

"Ich erfüll' dir jeden Wunsch, Baby."

Gut, ein bisschen meint er das schon ernst - und so sagt er das auch.  
Und so kommt es auch an. Roman beißt sich auf die Lippe, er räkelt sich ein bisschen - sein Oberteil rutscht dabei nach oben und Mann, Dani weiß ja, dass er echt berechenbar ist, aber sein Blick geht sofort zu dem freigelegten Stück Haut und -  
Keine Zeit mehr für Geplänkel. Er umrundet den Couchtisch, kniet sich auf die Couch - sie ist tatsächlich so groß, dass zwei Männer nebeneinander passen würden, aber das ist nicht allzu lange nötig, denkt Dani.

Nun hält er noch einmal kurz inne. Er beugt sich zwar schon über Roman, verharrt aber ein gutes Stück über ihn. Spannung aufbauen? Den Moment genießen? Noch einmal durchschnaufen, bevor es richtig losgeht? Das kann er selbst nicht sagen. Aber...  
Genießen lässt sich dieser Moment auf jeden Fall. Roman unter ihm, Roman, der ihm direkt in die Augen sieht, Roman, dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm liegt, Roman, der -  
Genug genossen. Genug Spannung - mehr als genug Spannung. Mann, er will einfach...

Roman wieder zu küssen fühlt sich verdammt gut an. Seine vollen Lippen, seine Bartstoppeln - Dani mag das Gefühl, mag das leichte Kratzen.  
Und Mann, er küsst so unglaublich gut. So - ja, beinahe schon ein bisschen zurückhaltend - er wartet ab, lässt Dani machen, reagiert hauptsächlich, aber verdammt, wie sich seine Lippen an Danis schmiegen, wie er ihm mit dem ganzen Körper entgegen kommt... Und dann noch seine Hände in Danis Nacken, die ihm deutlich machen, dass er gefälligst hier zu bleiben hat, dass er es sich sparen kann, ihn zappeln zu lassen, Spannung aufzubauen oder so etwas, weil er verdammt noch einmal geküsst werden will.  
Ja, das lässt sich einrichten.

Dani lässt sich langsam auf Roman sinken - Romans Hand gleitet von seinem Nacken ab ein Stück abwärts, auf seinen Rücken, drückt ihn nach unten. Ist wohl auch in seinem Sinne...  
Als er sich endlich nicht mehr abstützen muss, nutzt Dani umgehend die neugewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit. Er vergräbt eine Hand in Romans Haaren, packt zu - Roman stöhnt leise und Mann, darauf hat er die ganze Zeit gewartet, das war es, was er sich ausgemalt hat, wenn er an diese Nacht gedacht hat. Klar, auch Romans Küsse, das Gefühl von seiner Zunge in Romans Mund, seinen Körper sowieso, weil - Scheiße, wie könnte er auch nicht? Dieser beschissene Sixpack, diese Muskeln überall - dieser eigentlich doch so starke, harte Körper, der unter seinen Fingern so schnell zu Wachs wird. Aber der Gedanke an Romans Stöhnen war das, was ihm den Rest gegeben hat, was ihn dazu gebracht hat, sich ganz unfeierlich einen herunterzuholen, in Vorfreude auf diese Nacht.  
(Ja, es gibt auch andere Männer in seinem Leben, auch andere Wichsvorlagen. Aber Roman ist schon ein verdammt heißer Mann. Und das gepaart mit der Aussicht auf eine weitere gemeinsame Nacht...)

Weiter. Es gibt noch so viel mehr zu erkunden. Nämlich - ja, endlich Romans Körper. Klar, dadurch, dass er nun auf ihm liegt, bekommt er schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack, aber... Da gibt es noch mehr zu entdecken.  
Dani lässt seine andere Hand nach unten wandern, schön langsam, damit er auch ja alles ertasten kann. Romans Schulter, Romans Brust, Romans Bauch... Um ehrlich zu sein, hat Dani keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit man in der Muckibude verbringen muss, um einen solchen Körper zu bekommen - wie viel Zeit Roman in der Muckibude verbringt. Aber verdammt, bei ihm rentiert sich jede einzelne Minute.  
Dann ist er am Saum von Romans Pulli angekommen. Und so nett er diesen Pulli auch fand... (Roman wusste genau, was er tut, als er dieses Oberteil ausgewählt hat. Ein ganz schlichter Pulli, schwarz, mehr nicht, aber eng anliegend und verdammt, es war richtig schwer, nicht den ganzen Abend lang auf die Muskeln, die sich darunter abzeichnen, zu starren.)  
Jetzt muss er weg.

Dani unterbricht den Kuss, er richtet sich auf, um den Pulli nach oben ziehen zu können. Als Roman mitbekommt, was er da tut, hebt er bereitwillig den Oberkörper ein Stück, streckt die Arme, lässt es zu, dass Dani ihn auszieht. Selbst dagegen, dass Dani den Pulli auf den Boden fallen lässt, hat er nichts einzuwenden.  
Nur dagegen, dass Dani danach nicht sofort den Kuss wieder aufnimmt. Seine Hände kehren zurück in Danis Nacken, er zieht ihn nach unten und - ja, die Botschaft kam an und es ist eine Botschaft, mit der Dani absolut einverstanden ist.  
Wieder küssen. Sofort.

Nun ist Roman nicht mehr ganz zurückhaltend. Klar, ein bisschen Zurückhaltung ist da immer in seinen Küssen, aber... Gleichzeitig kann er sich auch holen, was er will, kann Dani dazu bringen, ihm das zu geben, was er will. Und...  
Dani legt seine Hand auf Romans Brust. Mann, wie schnell sein Herz schlägt...

Roman bemerkt diesen kleinen Check. Sie lösen sich voneinander, sehen sich an - Dani rechnet damit, dass sie nur eine kleine Atempause eingelegt haben, dass es gleich weitergeht, doch dann ergreift Roman das Wort.

"Ich hab' die ganze Zeit hierauf gewartet, ey."

Nicht nur er, verdammt, nicht nur er. Auch wenn Dani nicht weiß, wie genau er nun 'die ganze Zeit' definiert - er hat auf diesen Moment gewartet. Darauf, dass er endlich alleine mit Roman ist, darauf, dass Roman unter ihm liegt, darauf, dass er ihn küssen kann, ihn spüren kann, ihn -  
Die ganze Zeit. Vielleicht schon unterschwellig, bevor er überhaupt wusste, wann sie sich das nächste Mal sehen werden, weil er gerne an seine Stelldicheins zurückdenkt. Dann kam Marwins Einladung und die Erkenntnis, dass Roman wahrscheinlich auch dort sein wird. Dann hat Roman diesen Verdacht bestätigt. Und dann stand er vor ihm und sah von Minute eins an wieder so unverschämt gut aus und Mann, spätestens da hat Dani ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, die Party Party sein zu lassen, sich Roman zu schnappen, noch bevor er überhaupt seinen Mantel ausziehen könnte, und mit ihm zu dieser Hütte zu verschwinden, um ihn und auch ein bisschen sich selbst um den Verstand zu vögeln.  
Die ganze Zeit.

Dani reagiert nicht auf Romans Aussage - zumindest nicht verbal. Dafür beugt er sich wieder nach unten - diesmal ist Romans Hals sein Ziel und als er das erkennt, bewegt er bereitwillig den Kopf zur Seite. Sein Stöhnen, als Dani kurz seine Zähne in seinem Nacken vergräbt... Mann, ihm ist ganz deutlich bewusst, was er mit diesem Stöhnen anrichtet. Und gleichzeitig weiß Dani genau, dass das nicht seine Absicht ist - dass er nicht etwa eine Show abzieht. Dieses Stöhnen ist nicht gespielt - der einzige Einfluss, den Roman darauf nimmt, ist, dass er es nicht mehr unterdrückt, seit ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr Dani darauf steht.  
Dann bringt er seinen Mund neben Romans Ohr.

"Du bist so heiß."

Ein Wimmern. Romans Finger graben sich in seine Schulter.  
Immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie viel man mit solchen kleinen Komplimenten bei Roman bewegen kann. Eigentlich macht er ja eher den Eindruck, dass er Schmeicheleien gewohnt ist... Vielleicht liegt es an Dani. Vielleicht auch daran, dass er nicht groß über diese Komplimente nachdenkt, sondern sie direkt aus der Leidenschaft heraus kommen und Roman das spürt.

"Oh Gott, Dani..."

Mann, er hat Gänsehaut. Das ist so...  
Klar, in gewisser Weise war der ganze Abend eine Art Vorspiel für sie. Trotzdem ist es erstaunlich, wie verdammt schnell sie so verdammt scharf aufeinander sind. Dani spürt Romans Schwanz gegen seinen Schritt drücken, sein Atem geht schwer, in seiner Stimme liegt bereits etwas Flehendes, etwas Verlangendes. Ein 'Mach, verdammt noch mal', weil es zwar so schnell ging, aber einfach noch nicht schnell genug.  
Eigentlich stimmt Dani ihm ja zu, eigentlich will auch er, dass es weitergeht, weiter, weiter, weiter, weil er mehr von Roman spüren will, ihn mehr reizen will, ihn mehr -  
Aber für einen kurzen Augenblick lüftet sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf, die Leidenschaft macht einen Schritt beiseite und die Vernunft meldet sich zu Wort.

Gleitgel. Kondome. Vor ein paar Stunden, als er hier angekommen ist, hat er darauf verzichtet, sich groß häuslich einzurichten - seine Klamotten sind noch im Koffer, noch nicht einmal seine Zahnbürste hat er ausgepackt. Aber er hat sich auf Romans Besuch vorbereitet. Hat schon einmal alles, was sie für ihr Stelldichein brauchen werden, griffbereit hergerichtet.  
Im Schlafzimmer. Weil er nicht davon ausging, dass sie es nicht einmal mehr in dieses Zimmer schaffen würden.

Dani rappelt sich auf - Romans Blick, der kurz an seinen Augen hängen bleibt und dann abschweift, zu seinen Lippen, bringt ihn beinahe dazu, sich wieder zu ihm zu beugen und ihn noch einmal zu küssen.  
Nein. Die Vernunft siegt. Klar könnte er sich einen kleinen Kuss holen, aber - wenn er sich kurz zusammenreißt, bekommt er gleich mehr. Ohne sich beherrschen zu müssen, ohne sich einbremsen zu müssen.

"Bin gleich wieder bei dir, Baby."

Seine Stimme klingt schon so rau... Ja, spätestens jetzt sollte Roman klar werden, dass er ziemlich scharf auf ihn ist.  
Tut er. Seine Reaktion darauf... Wieder zieht er seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und - ja, die Botschaft kam an, er beeilt sich.  
Immerhin bedeutet 'griffbereit', dass er nur kurz ins Schlafzimmer wechseln muss, sich die Utensilien vom Nachttisch schnappen kann und damit umgehend zurückkehren kann.

Ganz so schnell, wie es ihm vorkam, war er jedoch scheinbar nicht. Zumindest hat Roman ihn offensichtlich vermisst. Er hat sich ein bisschen anders hingelegt - er sitzt nun etwas aufrechter. Seine Hose hat er geöffnet und seine Hand -  
Roman hebt sofort den Blick, als er Dani in der Türe bemerkt. Sie sehen sich an, sehen sich in die Augen und Roman bewegt ganz langsam, ganz provokativ, seine Hand in seiner Hose. Auf, ab, auf, ab - Dani verharrt für einen Moment dort, wo er ist, denn verdammt, dieses Schauspiel, diesen Anblick kann er sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Mag sein, dass es bis gerade eben, bis er zurückkam, nur Druckabbau war, aber jetzt ist es mehr, jetzt ist es auch ein bisschen für ihn - das verrät ihn Romans Blick.

Dann ist es auch schon wieder vorbei mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Er kehrt zur Couch zurück, krabbelt darauf - die Gleitgelflasche und die Kondome lässt er achtlos neben sich fallen. Im Augenblick hat er andere Prioritäten - und die sehen so aus, dass er den Kuss wieder aufnimmt, während er seine Hand ohne große Umschweife zu Romans in dessen Hose gleiten lässt.  
Romans Schwanz unter seiner Hand... Gott, auch darauf hat er gewartet.  
Roman offensichtlich ebenfalls. Er zieht seine Hand aus seiner Hose, streckt sich etwas - er macht Platz für Dani und den nimmt er gerne an. Seine Finger streichen träge über Romans Erektion, über seine komplette Länge - bei seiner Wurzel angefangen, weiter nach oben, bis hin zur Spitze, quälend langsam über die Spitze, dann wieder zurück...  
Roman brummt, seine Brust vibriert. Scheiße, lange hält er das nicht durch... Dani schließt seine Hand um Romans Schwanz - Roman bäumt sich auf, ein kleines bisschen, seine Hüfte zuckt nach vorne.

Mehr. Mehr, verdammt, er will noch mehr. Weil all das hier zwar verdammt gut schmeckt, aber noch lange nicht seinen Hunger stillt.

Nun nimmt er seine zweite Hand zur Hilfe. Stück für Stück zieht er Romans Hose nach unten - die Unterhose nimmt er gleich mit, damit hält er sich nicht noch einmal extra auf.  
Wieder muss er etwas Abstand zwischen sie bringen - wieder ist es für einen guten Zweck. Dani streift Roman die Hose von den Beinen, die Unterhose mit, den Socken macht er ebenfalls kurzen Prozess.  
Dann hat er das, was er wollte, das, worauf er den ganzen Abend gewartet hat. Roman liegt vor ihm, komplett nackt, die Beine leicht gespreizt...

Dani schluckt. Dieser Anblick... Mann, das ist verboten geil, Roman sieht so unfassbar gut aus, so - ja, so perfekt und nein, da muss er keinerlei Einschränkungen machen.  
Und er weiß das, Roman weiß, wie verdammt gut er aussieht. Das verrät sein Lächeln - verdammt, schon alleine dieses Lächeln würde ihn fertig machen. Weil es diese unglaubliche Mischung aus unschuldig und selbstbewusst ist, diese Mischung aus zurückhaltend und verführerisch.  
Sein kompletter Körper ist im Moment eine Einladung. Und wer wäre Dani, sie auszuschlagen?

Seine Hände legen sich an die Innenseiten von Romans Oberschenkeln, er drückt seine Beine etwas weiter auseinander. Dann rutscht er dazwischen und...

"Zieh' dich endlich aus."

Romans Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Raunen. Und Mann, was für ein Raunen. Diese unterschwellige Erregung in seiner Stimme...  
Dani grinst.

"Was bekomme ich dafür?"  
"Mich."

Okay, gut, dagegen kann er nun wirklich nicht argumentieren, dagegen kann er nun wirklich keine Einwände aufbringen. Nicht bei diesem Tonfall, nicht, wenn Roman ihn dabei ansieht, so ernst, mit diesem verruchten Blick, nicht, wenn Roman dabei die Beine noch etwas weiter spreizt, sich ihm dabei noch mehr anbietet.  
Ausziehen also. Ist ja nicht so, dass er besonders scharf darauf ist, seine Kleidung am Körper zu behalten. Im Gegenteil - er will Roman endlich so richtig spüren, Haut an Haut. Und dann noch mehr.  
Dani hält sich nicht damit auf, Roman eine Stripshow zu präsentieren. Pulli aus, Hose auf, Hose aus, Hose runter, Unterhose runter, Socken runter... Dann kehrt er an seinen Platz zwischen Romans Beinen zurück.

Ja, auch das stand auf der Liste der Dinge, auf die er sich gefreut hat, die er kaum erwarten konnte. Das Gefühl, als sich ihre Erektionen berühren, als sich ihre Erektionen aneinander schmiegen... Und Romans Stöhnen, wieder Romans Stöhnen, direkt an seinem Ohr und dazu die leichte Vibration seines Oberkörpers..  
Dann vergräbt Roman seine Hände in seinen Haaren und presst seine Lippen gegen seinen Hals. Ein leichter Biss, ein leichtes Zupfen... Dani keucht. Hin und wieder hat Roman diese Momente, in denen er einfach so das Ruder übernimmt und obwohl Dani es wahnsinnig genießt, wie Roman sich ihm sonst hingibt, findet er auch diese Augenblicke richtig reizvoll. Wenn Roman sich holt, was er haben will und ihm damit deutlich macht, dass er das ist, was er haben will...

Seine Lippen wandern weiter, über Danis Kieferknochen nach oben - als er sich streckt, reiben ihre Schwänze gegeneinander und für einen Augenblick kann Dani nicht mehr ruhig halten, kann Dani nicht mehr weiter abwarten, was Roman macht. Er bewegt sich gegen Roman, verstärkt so die Reibung - Romans Griff an seinem Nacken, der sich plötzlich verstärkt, zeigt, dass er nichts gegen Danis Aktion einzuwenden hat.  
Dann treffen ihre Lippen aufeinander und - es ist, als würde Roman damit wieder die Kontrolle abgeben. Er lässt sich zurück ins Kissen sinken, zieht Dani mit sich. Seine Hände bleiben dort, wo sie sind, doch die Zurückhaltung ist wieder zurück, das Abwartende.  
Gut, dann gibt Dani ihm, was er will. Immerhin hat er gerade eben wieder deutlich gemacht, was das ist.

Nicht ganz so schnell, allerdings. Erst einmal... Erst einmal kostet Dani den Kuss aus. Verdammt, es macht so viel Spaß, Roman zu küssen - erst so tief, so intensiv, bis ein leises Wimmern von ihm kommt, kaum zu hören, kaum zu spüren, aber das Geräusch ist da, genauso wie die leichte Vibration seines Oberkörpers, seines Mundes, dann nur ganz leicht, so, dass ihre Münder sich kaum noch berühren und Roman sich ihm entgegen streckt, um den Kontakt nicht abbrechen zu lassen... Er spielt mit ihm und Mann, Roman lässt mit sich spielen, Roman will, dass er mit ihm spielt.  
Und dazu noch seine Hand zwischen Romans Beine wandern zu lassen, mal seine Erektion ein bisschen zu wichsen, dann seine Finger über seine Eier streichen zu lassen, dann noch weiter nach unten zu gehen, die Fingerspitzen durch Romans Spalte gleiten zu lassen...  
Reizüberflutung auf allen Ebenen. Und es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass es Roman genauso geht.

Dann -  
Genug gespielt. Verdammt, wenn er noch ein bisschen so weitermacht, dann nimmt das hier ein schnelles Ende. Und auch wenn es durchaus reizvoll klingt, Roman mit diesen Neckereien bis zum Höhepunkt zu bringen - reizvoll und durchaus machbar, so wie Roman auf jede einzelne Berührung reagiert -, muss Dani davon Abstand nehmen.  
Er hat für heute Abend andere Pläne.

(Einer der Gründe, warum es so unglaublich reizvoll war, sich eine gemütliche Bleibe zuzulegen, um Roman davon zu überzeugen, ein bisschen länger bei ihm zu bleiben. Wenn das hier nur die erste Runde wäre, dann würde er jetzt so weitermachen - dann würde er die Berührungen auskosten, würde sich Zeit lassen, würde sich nicht von dem Drang, mit Roman zu schlafen, hetzen lassen. Aber er will nun einmal mit ihm schlafen und wenn Roman sich immer direkt nach ihren Stelldicheins verabschiedet, dann muss er sich in der ersten Runde holen, was er will.)

Dani zieht sich etwas zurück - zieht sich aus dem Kuss, bewegt sich weg von Roman, setzt sich auf.  
Weiter.  
Weiter? Nein. Noch nicht. Also, gleich, aber nicht sofort. Erst einmal... Auch jetzt nimmt er sich wieder die Zeit, seinen Blick über Roman schweifen zu lassen. Natürlich sieht er immer noch so beschissen gut aus - dass seine Haare jetzt noch unordentlicher sind als zuvor, dass seine Lippen noch geröteter sind als zuvor, dass sein Mund nun einen Spalt offen steht und sein Blick verschleiert ist, tut dem natürlich keinen Anblick.  
Es fühlt sich richtig, richtig gut an, einen so attraktiven Mann vor sich zu haben.

"Dreh' dich um, Baby."

Keine Widerrede. Roman tut, was er von ihm verlangt. (Und das ist einfach so reizvoll. Weil Roman nicht danach aussieht, als wäre er der Typ dafür, weil es aber, wenn die Hüllen fallen, so wahnsinnig gut zu ihm passt. Weil Roman das nicht tut, um ihm zu gefallen und erst recht nicht, um Eindruck zu schinden, Erwartungen zu erfüllen - weil Roman das tut, weil es ihm etwas gibt, sich Dani hinzugeben.)  
Er rappelt sich auf, dreht sich auf die andere Seite. Dann kniet er sich hin. Seine Arme verschränkt er auf der Seitenlehne des Sofas, er bettet seinen Kopf darauf, seinen Po hebt er leicht. Und Dani...

So schön. So verdammt schön. Und so einladend und so reizvoll und so -  
War ja schon ganz nett, Roman von vorne zu sehen. Sein Oberkörper ist der Hammer, klar, sein Schwanz ist ebenfalls ansehnlich, sein Gesicht ist unglaublich attraktiv... Aber auch von hinten ist Roman nicht zu verachten. Dieser Po, ohne auch nur ein Gramm überflüssiges Fett, der breite Rücken...  
Und die Situation allgemein. Wie Roman sich ihm anbietet. Wie Roman ihn dazu auffordert, ihn zu nehmen.

Dani legt seine Hände auf Romans Arsch, er streicht mit den Daumen darüber. Dieses Gefühl... Eigentlich mag er ja das Wort "Knackarsch" nicht sonderlich, aber das ist genau das, was Roman hat. Nicht zu üppig, aber flach ist er definitiv auch nicht.  
Mann, wenn er mehr Zeit hätte... Er würde sich nach unten beugen, würde Romans Pobacken auseinander ziehen und - verdammt, schon alleine die Vorstellung, wie Roman klingen würde, wenn er mit seiner Zunge in ihn eindringen würde, macht ihn schon so unglaublich an. Er würde ihn um den Verstand bringen, würde ihn lecken, bis das Stöhnen immer lauter, immer langgezogener werden würde.  
(Wahrscheinlich würde er es sogar schaffen, Roman so zum Orgasmus zu bringen, ohne seinen Schwanz noch einmal zu berühren. Nicht, dass er sich so viel auf seine Fähigkeiten einbildet - er hat ein gesundes Verhältnis zu ihnen, würde er sagen. Nein, hier ist es vielmehr so, dass er sich viel auf ihr Zusammenspiel einbildet. Das mit ihnen passt so gut, die Funken zwischen ihnen fliegen so sehr hin und her, dass es nur ganz wenig bräuchte, um sie beide über die Klippe zu jagen.)

Er hat aber nicht mehr Zeit. Roman ist mit ihm hierher gekommen, weil sie Sex haben wollen und -  
Ist ja nicht so, dass das eine schlechte Alternative ist. Genau genommen ist es noch nicht einmal eine Alternative - würde er seinen Plan durchziehen, Roman alleine mit seiner Zunge zum Orgasmus zu bringen, gäbe es danach auf jeden Fall noch eine zweite Runde und dann würde er seine Zunge durch seinen Schwanz ersetzen. Sex will er auf jeden Fall, das steht gar nicht zur Debatte.  
Nur wäre so viel mehr drin...

Egal. Er nimmt, was er bekommt und wenn er Romans nackten Arsch direkt vor sich hat, nur ein kleines Stück von seiner Latte entfernt, dann ist das auf jeden Fall der falsche Zeitpunkt, um verpassten Gelegenheiten hinterher zu weinen.  
Seine Finger wandern weiter nach unten, sein Zeigefinger streicht durch Romans Spalte. Roman brummt leise, er hebt seinen Po weiter an, streckt ihn Dani weiter entgegen.

Die Gedanken driften langsam davon, lösen sich in Luft auf. Denn -  
Vielleicht war es knapp, aber Dani hat die Kurve gekriegt. Er rutschte nicht ab ins Bedauern, dafür... Die Vorstellung davon, Roman zu lecken, hat Eindruck hinterlassen. Und das Bild von Romans Fingern, die sich in die Kissen krallen, von seinem bebenden Körper, das blieb in seinem Kopf.  
Mann, er ist so scharf auf ihn.

Weiter. Weiter, weiter, weiter. Endlich - mehr. Endlich mehr.  
Dani schnappt sich einen der Beutel, die verstreut neben ihnen auf der Couch liegen. Besonders zielsicher war er nicht, als er vorher seine Utensilien aus dem Schlafzimmer holte... Aber solange alles einigermaßen gut erreichbar ist, ist alles im grünen Bereich.  
Er reißt die Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf, zieht das Kondom heraus, streift es sich über den Schwanz. Ganz routinierte Handbewegungen - und trotzdem denkt er kurz daran, dass das wohl der größte Nachteil an dieser Stellung ist. Wenn Roman ihm das Kondom überstreift, ist das schon noch ein bisschen heißer...  
Egal. Es ist auch so heiß genug. Um genau zu sein, so heiß, dass Dani nicht widerstehen kann - er lässt die Hand ein paar Mal an seinem Glied auf und ab gleiten, den Blick fest auf Romans Arsch gerichtet.

Stopp. Etwas Beherrschung. Zumindest noch ein paar Augenblicke lang. Immerhin ist das, was er da gerade tut, nur ein Vorgeschmack.  
Der nächste Handgriff - diesmal zur Gleitgelflasche. Dani gibt etwas von dem Gel auf seinen Schwanz, dann etwas auf seine Hand und - ja, verdammt, er hat es eilig. So eilig, dass er das Zeug gleichzeitig auf seinem Schwanz und zwischen Romans Pobacken verteilt.  
Er will - er will ihn endlich, verdammt.

So, genug. Dani rappelt sich auf, er kniet sich hinter Roman. Seine Hände legt er an seine Hüften und verdammt, obwohl sein Schwanz pocht, obwohl ihm sein Schwanz mitteilt, dass es höchste Zeit ist, dass er ihn endlich in Roman versenkt, hält er kurz inne. Wie gut sich Roman anfühlt, wie gut sie einfach zueinander passen...  
Dann bewegt er seine Hüfte etwas nach vorne. Sein Schwanz drückt sich zwischen Romans Pobacken - ein Keuchen, ein Brummen. Dani holt scharf Luft.  
Auf, ab. Auf, ab. Danis Glied gleitet durch Romans Spalte und - das ist nur der Anfang, er holt sich gleich so viel mehr, doch alleine diese Reibung, diese Nähe, bringen ihn dazu, die Augen zu schließen und sich fallen zu lassen und - auf, ab. Auf, ab. Auf, ab. Seine Hüfte bewegt sich beinahe von alleine.  
Und als sich dann noch Romans Hüfte dagegen bewegt...

Weiter.

Er nimmt eine Hand von Romans Hüfte, greift stattdessen nach seinem Schwanz. So dirigiert er ihn zu Romans Eingang.  
Endlich. Nach all den Stunden - nach all den Tagen... Das ist nicht mehr nur Fantasie, das ist nicht mehr nur in seinem Kopf. Nein, das ist verdammt real und es raubt ihm beinahe den Atem - noch nicht einmal, weil diese Berührung so unglaublich intensiv ist, sondern - die Situation ist es, die Situation ist so intensiv. Die Leidenschaft, das Knistern zwischen ihnen beiden - dieser wahnsinnig attraktive Mann - Sex, Sex, Sex, die Aussicht auf Sex, so unmittelbar bevorstehend.  
Langsam übt er Druck aus. Sein Schwanz schiebt sich in Roman, Stück für Stück, Stück für - Roman biegt den Rücken durch, er stöhnt.  
Weiter. Also - weiter so wie gerade eben. Der Versuchung widerstehen, einfach in ihn zu stoßen, seinen Schwanz komplett in diese Enge zu drängen, ihn komplett von Roman umschließen zu lassen... Nur noch ein paar Augenblicke lang.

Wirklich nur noch ein paar Augenblicke lang, ein paar Augenblicke, in denen Dani sich nur ganz langsam bewegt hat. Denn dann sieht er, wie sich Romans Finger um den Stoff des Kissens lockern, wie sich seine Schultermuskeln entspannen, wie er ganz tief Luft holt.  
Er ist bereit.

Dani legt seine Hand auf Romans Seite, auf die Linien, die sich dort über seinen Körper schlängeln. Sein Daumen streicht über Romans weiche Haut - ein letztes bisschen Zärtlichkeit, ein letztes bisschen Unschuld, bevor -  
Er zieht sich zurück, zieht seinen Schwanz fast komplett aus Roman. Dann -

"Oh Gott, Dani!"

Der Griff ist wieder da, Roman krallt sich wieder am Kissen fest. Aber - Romans Stöhnen spricht seine eigene Sprache. Da war kein Schmerz, das Zupacken kam nicht vom Schmerz. Das war...  
Dani schließt die Augen, er legt den Kopf in den Nacken. Erst jetzt kann er es so richtig zulassen, erst jetzt kann er es so richtig wahrnehmen - Romans Arsch um seinen Schwanz, Romans Muskeln, die sich zusammenziehen, seinen Schwanz weiter einengen, diese Enge allgemein...  
Ab diesem Augenblick schaltet sich die Vernunft, sein Denken, endgültig aus. Ab diesem Augenblick zählt nur noch...

Haut auf Haut. Haut auf Haut. Immer wieder. Nähe. Wärme. Stöhnen. Diese Geräusche, verdammt, diese Geräusche. Romans Schwanz in seiner Hand. Romans Schulter unter seinen Lippen. Seine Zähne in Romans Schulter, als sich Romans Muskeln wieder zusammenziehen. Bewegungen - gegeneinander, miteinander, beides gleichzeitig, irgendwie. Noch mehr Stöhnen. Japsen. Ein Schrei. Zähe Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Fingern. Noch mehr Druck, noch mehr Enge. Ein Keuchen - 'Komm' schon'. Und -

Ruhe. Wärme. Nähe. Romans Arm - er zieht ihn unter Dani hervor, legt ihn über ihn. Ein träger Kuss auf Romans Schläfe. Blickkontakt - Romans braune Augen, so zufrieden und trotzdem noch mit diesem Glitzern in ihnen. Lächeln - Romans Zähne blitzen auf. Und ein Seufzen, ein unglaublich zufriedenes Seufzen.

Sie bleiben so liegen. Wie lange? Das kann Dani nicht sagen. Ein paar Mal steht er kurz davor, wegzunicken - er ist wie erschlagen, inzwischen lodert im Kamin ein Feuer und sorgt für wohlige Wärme, die Couch ist tatsächlich echt bequem.  
(Aber er kann nicht schlafen. Nicht auf der Couch, Mann, immerhin schläft man doch im Bett.)  
(Das ist ein vorgeschobener Grund. In Wirklichkeit kann er deshalb nicht schlafen, weil Roman noch hier ist. Weil sie zwar miteinander schlafen, aber nicht miteinander schlafen.)


	3. Kapitel 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Möchte ja nicht sagen, dass ich die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne von einem Kleinkind habe, aber ich springe gerade von Idee zu Idee. Schuld daran ist allerdings auch die Erfolgswelle meiner persönlichen Idioten! Es ist inspirierend, wenn sie glücklich sind. (Oder, um es etwas tiefgründiger zu sagen: Ich glaube, dass wir einen so schlechten Saisonstart hatten, weil es innerhalb der Mannschaft nicht rund lief. Jetzt sieht das schon wesentlich friedlicher und geschmeidiger aus und das verhilft zum einen zu mehr Punkten und zum anderen... zu Inspiration. :D)
> 
> Als erstes ist allerdings eine Wunsch-FF an der Reihe. Dann muss ich diese beiden Spatzen hier noch zu Ende versorgen (ein paar Zeilen fehlen noch). Und dann ist da noch die angefangene FF, von der ich bereits ein Kapitel gepostet habe...  
> So viel zu schreiben und viel zu wenig Zeit. :D
> 
> Ich wünsche euch einen schönen dritten Advent! ♥

~*~*~

Dann zieht Roman seinen Arm von seinem Rücken und setzt sich auf. Einen Moment lang bleibt er an der Couchkante sitzen - Dani dreht den Kopf ein bisschen, damit er ihn mustern kann. Die breiten Schultern - die Tätowierung zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Sein nach unten schmal zulaufendes Kreuz. Die Zeilen, die sich über sein Steißbein ziehen. Seine Hüften. Sein -  
Roman steht auf, er streckt sich kurz. Auch ein netter Anblick...

Als Roman zu einem der Fenster hinübergeht, findet Dani endlich genug Motivation, sich auch mal aufzurappeln. Kurz belässt er es dabei - kurz beschränkt er sich darauf, zu Roman hinüber zu sehen und abzuwarten. Doch dann bemerkt er, dass sich da nichts tut - dass Roman einfach vor dem Fenster stehen geblieben ist.  
Gut, dann...  
Roman hat auf ihn gewartet, stellt Dani fest, als er hinter ihn tritt und seine Hände auf seine Hüfte legt. Er lehnt sich ihm entgegen, dreht sich halb zu ihm um - um seine Lippen spielt ein Lächeln. Kein überraschtes Lächeln, sondern... ein zufriedenes.  
Dann wendet er sich wieder nach vorne und nickt nach draußen.

"Schau. Es schneit."

Dani spitzt über Romans Schulter. Tatsächlich - das Licht im Wohnzimmer erleuchtet ein Rechteck draußen vorm Fenster, sorgt dafür, dass er die weißen Flocken im Licht tanzen sehen kann.  
Genug gesehen. Er schmiegt seine Lippen gegen Romans Hals, dann küsst er sich dort entlang, an den Mustern des Tattoos, der Buchstaben in seinem Nacken, entlang... Kurz überlegt er, das zweite Tattoo, das Kreuz, nach unten zu verfolgen, doch dann beschränkt er sich darauf, seine Stirn gegen Romans Schulter zu lehnen.

"Bei dem Wetter kann ich dich nicht nach draußen lassen. Nicht, dass du ausrutscht oder so. Hab' keinen Bock auf eine Klage vom BVB."

Sein Herz schlägt schneller. Das hier... Er hat versucht, es so banal wie möglich, so dahergesagt wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Wenn man will, kann man es als Scherz deuten - immerhin ist die Schneedecke bisher überschaubar, eigentlich ja noch nicht einmal als solche beschreibbar. Die Handvoll Schneeflocken, die auf der Straße liegen geblieben ist, ohne sofort zu schmelzen, wird Roman nicht das Genick brechen, erst recht nicht im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes.  
Aber gleichzeitig ist es auch eine Einladung. Ein Vorwand, eine hoffentlich willkommene Gelegenheit, ihr Muster zu durchbrechen - nach dem Sex nicht sofort getrennte Wege zu gehen, sondern ausnahmsweise noch ein bisschen Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Ohne dass sie groß darüber sprechen müssen, ohne dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, die aus der Reihe tanzt. Die Umstände haben dafür gesorgt, es ist nun einmal so.  
Wenn Roman will.

"Taxi?"

In seiner Stimme liegt ein Grinsen, das ist unüberhörbar. Und Danis Magen macht einen Lupfer. Klar, in erster Linie klingt seine Frage danach, als würde er seinen wackeligen Vorwand umstoßen wollen, ihm zeigen wollen, wie lächerlich er ist. Aber...  
Da ist etwas anderes. Dieses Grinsen... Er will mehr hören. Er will mehr unsinnige Argumente geliefert bekommen.

"Bei dem Wetter kann ich dich auch nicht fahren lassen. Bleib' hier."  
"Mmmh..."

Als Roman so tut, als würde er über seinen Vorschlag nachdenken, verliert Dani dann doch für einen Moment die Hoffnung. Was, wenn Roman seine Vorwände doch nicht gut, sondern einfach nur lächerlich fand? Was, wenn Roman keinen Bock darauf hat, hier zu bleiben? Wenn er nicht etwa deshalb immer darauf verzichtet hat, ihre Stelldicheins in die Länge zu ziehen, weil er es nicht gewagt hat, das zur Sprache zu bringen, sondern deshalb, weil eine Runde für ihn immer völlig ausreichend war und er kein Interesse daran hatte, noch mehr Zeit mit Dani zu verbringen?  
Doch dann lacht er und das ist nicht etwa ein spöttisches Lachen - er ist belustigt, aber ohne eine Spur von Hohn.

"Ja, wenn es so sehr schneit, dann kann ich echt nicht mehr nach draußen, scheiße. Aber wenn du mir ein so großzügiges Angebot machst... Dann bleib' ich bei dir.“

Da ist sie. Die Zusage. Roman hat angebissen, Roman hat angenommen.  
Verdammt, er freut sich wirklich darüber. Eigentlich ist er ja nicht übermäßig anhänglich, aber Roman jetzt einfach in die Kälte zu schicken, in ein leeres Gästezimmer, Hotelzimmer, was auch immer, das wäre Verschwendung gewesen. Lieber verbringen sie noch ein bisschen Zeit miteinander. Immerhin wissen sie, wie sie diese Zeit sinnvoll nutzen können...

Dann -  
Dani hat plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er nicht der einzige war, der das Wetter als Vorwand nutzen wollte, um ihre gemeinsame Zeit in die Länge zu ziehen. Denn jetzt, wo das mit der Übernachtung geklärt, ist auch für Roman das Geschehen vor dem Fenster egal. Er dreht sich um, lehnt sich gegen die Fensterbank und grinst ihn an. Also kein rein zufälliger Abstecher zum Fenster...  
Allzu viel Zeit, diese Erkenntnis zu verdauen, bekommt Dani nicht. Klar, das ist schon gut zu wissen und alles, doch dann schweifen seine Gedanken ab, dann lösen sich seine Gedanken in Luft auf.

Roman, nackt, direkt vor ihm... Er lehnt sich etwas nach hinten und - Danis Blick geht sofort zu seiner Körpermitte und verdammt, er hat das Gefühl, dass Roman genau das bewirken wollte.  
Tja, schuldig im Sinne der Anklage - er ist unglaublich leicht zu manipulieren. Zumindest dann, wenn man einen nackten Mann mit ins Spiel bringt und - wenn Roman sich ihm so hemmungslos präsentiert, dann kann er nun einmal nicht anders als schwach zu werden.  
Gut, dass sie gerade eben erst zumindest indirekt beschlossen haben, sich im Laufe der nächsten Stunden noch einmal miteinander zu vergnügen...

Kurz zieht Dani in Betracht, direkt die nächste Runde folgen zu lassen. Sich einfach vor Roman zu knien, seinen Schwanz in seinen Mund nehmen, ihm einen zu blasen... Es bietet sich an.  
Aber - sie haben Zeit. So viel Zeit, dass sie ruhig ein bisschen durchschnaufen können, bevor...  
(Danis Haut kribbelt bei dem Gedanken daran, was noch alles passieren könnte. Klar, es ist schon spät, es wäre keine schlechte Idee, demnächst schlafen zu gehen, aber selbst das ist kein Hindernis, immerhin haben sie dann den nächsten Morgen für sich.)

"Willst du etwas trinken?"

Roman hat offensichtlich kein Problem mit der kleinen Pause. (War diese Position doch keine Einladung? Wäre ihm durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er sich schlicht und ergreifend deshalb so hingestellt hat, weil er ihn ein bisschen reizen wollte.) Er lächelt.

"Klingt gut."  
"Kalt oder warm?"  
"Mmmh. Was hast du so zu bieten?"

Oh, vielleicht hätte er sich auf seine Rolle als Gastgeber ein bisschen besser vorbereiten sollen. Aber als er darüber nachgedacht hat, dass Roman bei ihm übernachten könnte, war er damit beschäftigt, andere Vorkehrungen zu treffen - was Sex angeht, ist er gut ausgerüstet, getränkemäßig sieht es allerdings eher mau aus.

"Kalt nicht besonders viel - ich glaube, ich habe irgendwo noch eine Flasche Cola, ansonsten... Wasser. Warm - Tee, Kaffee, heiße Schokolade. Zumindest habe ich Milch mitgebracht und ich glaube, in der Küche war Kakaopulver."

Roman nickt leicht.

"Heiße Schokolade klingt gut."  
"Finde ich auch."

Dann leiden sie also beide an Geschmacksverwirrung... Mag ja sein, dass heiße Schokolade zum Wetter draußen passt - aber hier, in der Hütte, ist es dank des Kaminfeuers so wohlig warm, dass es eigentlich keiner heißen Schokolade bedarf. (Gut, besonders viel Auswahl haben sie nicht...)

"Ah, auch Bock auf etwas Süßes?"

Dani grinst. Was für eine Steilvorlage... Die muss er verwandeln.

"Ja, schon. Deshalb lasse ich dich ja auch hier übernachten."

Okay, nicht direkt eine Steilvorlage, nicht direkt eine hundertprozentige Chance, die er gerade verwandelt hat. Denn beides klingt nach etwas Vorhersehbarem - und Romans Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war dieser Kommentar nicht vorhersehbar. Er hebt überrascht die Augenbrauen, dann breitet sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Wangen aus und -  
Ja, zugegebenermaßen ist es nicht unbedingt naheliegend, Roman als 'süß' zu bezeichnen. Immerhin ist er ein Stück größer als er, breit, muskulös, tätowiert...  
Doch der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen ist ein klarer Beweis dafür, dass diese Bezeichnung trotzdem angemessen ist. Weil verdammt - Roman ist zwar sexy, leidenschaftlich, heiß, aber gleichzeitig hat er auch etwas unglaublich Liebenswertes an sich, etwas... Ja, Süßes, eben.

Auf einen Kommentar zu dieser Einschätzung verzichtet Roman. Er versucht, einen genervten Blick aufzusetzen (zu spät - Dani hat gesehen, dass er sich darüber gefreut hat, 'süß' genannt zu werden), dann wechselt er das Thema.  
Gute Idee. Widerrede wäre zwecklos gewesen.

"Also, dann... Heiße Schokolade. Lass' mal die Küche sehen."

Die Küche an sich ist nicht besonders spektakulär - die Zubereitung ihrer Getränke ebenso wenig. Gut, es hat durchaus seinen Reiz, Roman nackt gegen die Küchenzeile gelehnt zu sehen, aber...  
Kurz darauf nehmen sie mit ihren Tassen auf der Couch Platz, Dani lehnt sich gegen Roman. So gerne er ihn auch im Bett dominiert - zum Anlehnen taugt er durchaus auch.

Dann kehrt Schweigen ein. Sie trinken, beobachten das Tanzen der Flammen im Kamin, das Treiben der Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster...

Das ist nicht, was Dani geplant hat - das ist nicht, was Dani im Kopf hatte, als er darauf gehofft hatte, Roman zum Bleiben zu überreden. Gut, dass seine Vorstellung, Roman direkt nach seiner Zusage flachzulegen und ihn nicht mehr aus dem Bett zu lassen, bis sie nach Hause müssten, etwas unrealistisch war, war ihm bewusst, aber...  
Es ist so gemütlich mit Roman. So - Diese Beisammensein-Momente, die hatten sie bisher nur auf dem Weg zu ihren Stelldicheins, quasi als Überbrückung vor dem Akt an sich. Jetzt ist es kein Übergang, jetzt müssen sie nicht irgendwie die Zeit oder die Stille totschlagen. Sie haben Zeit, sie warten nicht nur darauf, bis sie sich an die Wäsche gehen können.  
Und das ist angenehm. Den Arm um Roman zu legen, den Kopf gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen, Roman zuzuhören, als der plötzlich lacht und anfängt, ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie er mit seinem Bruder und ein paar gemeinsamen Freunden ein Skiwochenende gemacht hat und sie es geschafft haben, sich beim Feuerholzholen aus ihrer Hütte auszusperren...

Ja, er hat sich auf den Sex mit Roman gefreut, hat sich darüber gefreut, dass mehr Zeit mit Roman auch mehr Sex bedeutet. Diese gemütlichen Momente nimmt er jedoch auch sehr gerne mit.


	4. Kapitel 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe es diesen Monat schon geschafft, völlig zu vergessen, dass ich dieses Projekt hochlade und erst am Sonntag Abend wieder dranzudenken. Diesmal war es so, dass ich die ganze Woche über immer wieder daran gedacht habe - und kaum war es Sonntag Abend, war da die große Leere in meinem Kopf.  
> :D  
> Gut, Leere war es nicht unbedingt. Ich habe gestern Abend einen Schreibauftrag angenommen, der theoretisch bis morgen Abend fertig sein sollte. Und ja, auch sonst treffe ich sehr sinnvolle Entscheidungen... :D Aber hey, hätte ich zurzeit nicht meine "Ich brauche eine neue Herausforderung"-Phase, gäbe es auch dieses Projekt nicht! Immerhin habe ich auch diese Geschichte kurz vor knapp angefangen und nun ja, Stand jetzt könnte es auch hier noch mal ein bisschen knapp werden. (Ich habe das Ende noch nicht ganz fertig, kann aber noch nicht weiterschreiben, weil ich inzwischen zwei Geschichten hab, die zuvor beendet werden müssen. Wow.)
> 
> Immerhin lenkt mich nun für eine Weile Fußball nicht mehr ab. Weiß aber nicht so recht, ob ich das wirklich gut finden kann - Überraschung, Überraschung, Fußball kann tatsächlich Spaß machen, wenn man auch mal gewinnt... :D

~*~*~

Da...  
Da ist etwas. Eine - eine Berührung. Und - noch eine. Und...

Als Dani langsam wacher wird, nimmt er erst so richtig wahr, was hier vorgeht.  
Berührungen, ja. Fingerspitzen, die über seine Haut streichen, über seine Brust, über seine Arme. Ein warmer Körper, an seinen geschmiegt.  
Roman.

Gestern Nacht... Stimmt, Roman hat seine Einladung, bei ihm zu übernachten, angenommen. Erst war da die Party bei Marwin, dann haben sie sich wie immer gemeinsam verabschiedet, hatten Sex (War gut. War verdammt gut.) und dann haben sie...  
Scheiße, sie waren eventuell betrunkener, als sie dachten. Nicht komplett hackedicht, nicht so betrunken, dass sie kurz vorm Filmriss standen oder nur noch Mist bauten, aber...

Jetzt, wo er an ihr Gespräch zurückdenkt, an seinen Versuch, Roman ganz dezent dazu zu bringen, bei ihm zu bleiben...  
Gut, eigentlich kann man dieses Gespräch auch so deuten, dass sie beide nicht aussprechen wollten, was wirklich los war - dass sie aber beide wussten, was Sache ist. Ob sie wirklich so tiefgründig waren, kann Dani allerdings nicht sagen - und er würde für die zwei Schnapsdrosseln des Vorabends nicht die Hand ins Feuer legen. Kann genauso gut sein, dass sie beide zwar wussten, was ihre Absicht war, dass sie aber der Meinung waren, den jeweils anderen davon nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Ja, auch Roman. Und leider muss Dani zugeben, dass er mit seiner Taktik sogar ein bisschen Erfolg hatte. Immerhin hatte Dani gestern Nacht nicht den Eindruck, dass es Romans oberstes Ziel war, die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen. Für ihn hat es so gewirkt, als hätte Roman schon vorgehabt, nach Hause zu gehen. Gut, er hat nicht unbedingt geglaubt, dass er dann nur deshalb blieb, weil sie "eingeschneit" waren, aber...

Naiv war er auf jeden Fall. Denn - erst jetzt fällt ihm ein weiteres Detail ein.  
Romans Rucksack. Dass Roman einen Rucksack dabei hatte, war an und für sich nicht besonders spektakulär - das hätte auch sein nüchternes Ich nicht groß aus der Fassung gebracht.  
Aber es war nicht nur der Rucksack an sich. Roman hatte nämlich praktischerweise sein komplettes Gepäck dabei.

Dani war nicht der einzige, der auf diese Übernachtung spekuliert hat. Eventuell hat Roman das hier geplant, seit Dani ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass er eine Hütte für die Nacht gemietet hat.

Nicht wild, seine Erkenntnis. Also - nebensächlich ist sie nicht, das nicht. Aber es ist ja eine durchaus positive Erkenntnis. (Auch wenn er sich ein bisschen dumm vorkommt, weil er sich Sorgen gemacht hat, dass Roman nur schnell mal vögeln wollte.) Nichts, was ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.  
Gut, jetzt wo das geklärt wäre...

Dani öffnet die Augen einen Spalt. Und...  
Netter Anblick. Schon irgendwie schade, dass er heute zum ersten Mal mit diesem Anblick aufwacht - dass sie das nicht schon früher getan haben. Roman über ihn gebeugt, die Haare noch ganz zerwühlt, auf einer Seite platt gedrückt, sein Blick noch etwas verschlafen, aber gleichzeitig auch konzentriert - vermutlich auf seine Finger gerichtet, aber so genau kann Dani das nicht sagen.  
Und seine Finger... Sie setzen ihren kleinen Ausflug fort - ungestört von Danis Gedanken, ungestört von Danis nun geöffneten Augen.

Dann bemerkt Roman, dass Dani nun auch wach ist. Sein Blick schnellt nach oben, seine Mundwinkel wandern nach oben.

"Morgen."

Seine Stimme klingt noch ganz rau, stellt Dani fest. Tja, eine anstrengende Nacht... Roman klingt wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser.  
Noch erfährt er das nicht. Sein Bettgenosse verzichtet auf eine verbale Begrüßung, stattdessen beugt er sich nach unten und - ein kurzer Kuss, noch ein kurzer Kuss, dann zieht er sich wieder etwas zurück.  
Ist okay. Ist auch eine nette Begrüßung.

Dani macht keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Er bleibt einfach so liegen, auf dem Rücken, und sieht Roman an. (Auch in der Früh verdammt ansehnlich...)  
Roman hat damit kein Problem. Doch er selbst ist schon wesentlich aktiver. Er lässt sich neben Dani sinken, seine Finger setzen ihre Erkundungstour fort. Wieder über seine Brust, diesmal sparen sie allerdings die Nippel nicht mehr aus und - Dani schließt die Augen wieder, er brummt leise. Ja, so wird er gerne aufgeweckt, so lässt er sich gerne den Schlaf aus dem Körper kitzeln...  
Dann streichen sie weiter nach unten, ganz langsam, teils so leicht, dass Dani erschaudert.

Wie macht er weiter? Belässt er es bei diesen Streicheleinheiten oder geht er einen Schritt weiter? Wenn das mit den Brustwarzen ein Vorgeschmack war, dann...  
Ja, war es. Denn auf einmal sind seine Finger noch etwas weiter unten, streicheln ähnlich leicht, ähnlich sanft über seinen Schwanz wie zuvor über seinen Oberkörper.  
Gott, das ist gut, das ist...

Als sich Romans Hand um seinen Schwanz schließt, kann sich Dani nicht mehr das Stöhnen verkneifen.

Allzu lange verweilt seine Hand jedoch nicht an Danis Glied. Gerade, als Dani spürt, dass er hart wird, lässt Roman wieder los, seine Hand verschwindet - und dann auch sein Körper von seiner Seite.  
Noch ist Dani nicht wach genug, noch ist Dani zu träge, um groß zu reagieren. Er lässt die Augen geschlossen, beschränkt sich auf ein unzufriedenes Brummen.  
Roman hat sich jedoch nicht aus dem Staub gemacht. Nun legen sich seine Hände auf Danis Knie und - es kommt so überraschend, dass Dani dem Druck nachgibt, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Roman schiebt seine Beine etwas auseinander, Dani lässt es geschehen - dann spürt er Romans Körper wieder, spürt ihn zwischen seinen Beinen.

Und dann -  
Romans Mund. An seinem Schwanz.

Dani bäumt sich auf, er stöhnt. Das - Damit hat er nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Klar, er hätte darauf kommen können, aber er war zu träge, um nachzudenken, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.  
Aber...  
Genau das war vermutlich Romans Plan. Ihn ganz langsam aufzuwecken, ihn ganz langsam aufzugeilen - ja, wenn das sein Plan war, dann ging er voll und ganz auf.

Danis Hand schnellt nach unten, er krallt sich in Romans Haare. Genug nachgedacht - es ist an der Zeit, sich wieder fallen zu lassen, wieder in diesen Zustand der Gedankenlosigkeit zurückzukehren. (Anders diesmal - vorher war sein Kopf so angenehm leer, weil er noch nicht richtig wach war. Jetzt... Jetzt hat er andere Prioritäten als Denken.)  
Kann Roman ihn bitte in Zukunft jeden Tag so aufwecken?

~*~*~


	5. Kapitel 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, es ist soweit...
> 
> Frohe Weihnachten! ♥
> 
> Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Zeit mit allem, was ihr euch so wünscht ♥  
> ... und einen Wunsch erfüll ich gleich eigenhändig, indem ich noch ein paar neue Kapitel hochlade. Ehehehehe. :D
> 
> ♥

~*~*~

"Du hast jetzt also 'ne Freundin."

Roman verdreht die Augen über seiner Kaffeetasse. Als er sie absetzt, bekommt Dani auch eine verbale Antwort.

"Ja, schon. Hast irgendeine Klatschzeitung in die Hände bekommen?"  
"Ich hab' 'n paar von denen abonniert, damit ich immer auf dem neuesten Stand bei dir bin. Neee, der Buschfunk zwischen Dortmund und Augsburg funktioniert ganz gut. Marwin hat's mir erzählt, die alte Tratschtante."

Tratschtante... Er möchte ja nicht abstreiten, dass diese Bezeichnung durchaus zu Marwin passt. Allerdings war nicht etwa Tratschen Marwins Hauptbeweggrund, als er Dani von dieser neuen Entwicklung erzählte. Zuerst sah es tatsächlich danach aus, zuerst hat Marwin tatsächlich einen sensationslüsternen Eindruck gemacht. Doch dann...  
Dann war er auf eine andere Art und Weise neugierig. Ihm ging es nämlich nicht darum, den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch weiterzugeben, sondern darum, Danis Meinung dazu zu erfahren.  
"Was bedeutet das jetzt für euch?" - Mann, manchmal kann Marwin echt naiv sein. Zumindest ist ihm das Prinzip einer Affäre nicht ganz klar.

(Ja, sie haben sich darüber in die Haare bekommen. Marwin war schwer davon überzeugt, dass das zwischen ihnen nichts Lockeres sein kann, weil sie sich dafür schon viel zu oft getroffen haben. Junge, Junge, würde Dani tatsächlich Marwins Maßstäbe anlegen, hätte er unverschämt viele Beziehungen.)

Roman geht nicht weiter auf die Sache mit Marwin ein. Stattdessen nutzt er die Gelegenheit, um Dani sein Herz auszuschütten.

"Wird mal wieder Zeit, meinten die Leute von meiner Agentur. Zu lange Single und auf Dauer reichen Gerüchte auch nicht, haben sie gemeint."

Er schnaubt.

"Sie haben mir versucht, sie als Sidekick zu verkaufen. Der Robin zu mir als Batman oder so 'n Scheiß."  
"Das war garantiert der Teil, der dich überzeugt hat, mh?"  
"Und wie. Wollte schon immer 'nen Sidekick aus 'nem Katalog. Und ich werd' auch gern mit 'nem Superhelden verglichen. Hast du noch was von der Salami übrig gelassen?"

Dani nimmt die entsprechende Packung Wurst vom Tisch, er reicht sie Roman.  
Ist irgendwie echt nett, mit ihm zu frühstücken - und nicht nur das. Ihr gemeinsamer Morgen... Klar, da war der Blowjob, damit ging der Tag natürlich gut los. Aber auch wenn das die einzige sexuelle Interaktion dieses Tages war, war das, was danach kam, auch schön. Sie sind gemeinsam joggen gegangen - ist ganz angenehm, dass Roman (zumindest heute - wie seine Normalgeschwindigkeit ist, kann Dani nicht sagen) auch eher langsam unterwegs ist -, haben einen Abstecher zur Bäckerei gemacht, um sich mit Gebäck, Wurst und Eiern eingedeckt, zurück in der Hütte haben sie gemeinsam das Frühstück hergerichtet...  
Es ist so angenehm, mit Roman Zeit zu verbringen. Immer wieder stellt er fest, dass das, was schon bei ihren bisherigen Treffen ansatzweise zu bemerken war, auch jetzt noch Gültigkeit besitzt: Sie verstehen sich echt gut, kommen echt gut miteinander klar. Es fällt ihnen leicht, sich zu unterhalten, aber auch, Entscheidungen für den Alltag zu treffen.  
Ja, bis jetzt bereut Dani es nicht, Roman in der Hütte behalten zu haben.

Nachdem Roman sich an der Salami bedient hat, wird er etwas ernster.

"Ich beneide dich ja schon um dein Arrangement mit deiner Frau."

Dani zuckt mit den Schultern. Klar, ein bisschen versteht er Roman schon, er hätte auch keinen Bock auf irgendeine Alibifrau, die ihm sein Management vorgeschlagen hat. Aber so perfekt und makellos, dass man ihn darum beneiden kann, ist die Beziehung mit seiner Frau auch nicht.  
Nun, er hat eine Familie und ist damit ganz glücklich, auf der anderen Seite hat er seine Freiheit... Beklagen will er sich auf jeden Fall nicht.

"Na ja, solange sie es zulässt, dass du... etwas mit Freunden unternimmst..."

Roman bemerkt die Zweideutigkeit. Er grinst ihn an, hebt eine Augenbraue. Seine Antwort ist jedoch ganz ernst.

"Sobald sie da irgendetwas sagt, trenn' ich mich von ihr, da kannste einen drauf lassen."

Ein Seufzen. Dann wechselt er ganz plötzlich das Thema.

"Sag' mal, wann musst du hier eigentlich ausgecheckt haben?"

Offenbar hat er keine Lust darauf, sich die Laune vom Thema Alibi-Freundin versauen zu lassen... Kein Problem für Dani - er will ja auch, dass sie ihre Zeit miteinander voll und ganz ausnutzen und das geht mit einem schlecht gelaunten Roman nun einmal nicht.  
(Außerdem... Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Angelegenheit für Roman nicht deshalb beendet ist, weil er nicht mit Dani darüber reden will, weil er Dani nicht genug vertraut. Nein, er möchte allgemein im Augenblick nichts damit zu tun haben.)  
Okay, dann ist es jetzt an der Zeit für gute Nachrichten.

"Um elf Uhr - aber erst übermorgen. Ich konnte die Hütte nur für mehrere Tage mieten, das war jetzt das absolute Minimum."

Und trotzdem hat er sich für sie entschieden... Gut, dass er schon zu der Erkenntnis gekommen ist, dass Roman ihn höchstwahrscheinlich durchschaut hat. Denn dass er sich genauso gut für ein Hotel entscheiden hätte können, ist recht offensichtlich. Wenn es da nicht etwas anderes gegeben hätte, das ihn von der Hütte überzeugt hätte...  
Tatsächlich nimmt Roman diese Neuigkeit gut auf. Seine Miene hellt sich auf, er - für einen Augenblick grinst er, doch dann versucht er, es zu verstecken, versucht, ganz unbeteiligt zu wirken.

"Cool. Bleibst du auch so lange hier?"

Gute Frage. Diese Entscheidung hat er noch nicht getroffen.  
(Dass Roman noch hier ist, dass Roman versucht, seine Freude zu verstecken, treibt ihn allerdings ganz klar in eine Richtung.)

"Denke schon. Ich dachte mir, ich lass' es mal auf mich zukommen - wenn ich früher nach Hause will, zahl' ich halt 'n bisschen umsonst, wenn ich Bock drauf habe, hier zu bleiben, hab' ich ne schöne Unterkunft."  
"Ah, okay."

Und wieder das alte Spiel. Nur Andeutungen, nur der verzweifelte Versuch, sich gegenseitig in die Falle zu locken...  
Tja, diesmal gibt es allerdings große Unterschiede. Diesmal ist Dani nüchtern - und diesmal weiß er, was zwischen ihnen Sache ist, diesmal erkennt er, dass sie beide das Gleiche wollen und es nur nicht aussprechen wollen.  
Zumindest Roman, letzteres. Er selbst hat genug herumgeeiert, beschließt Dani.

Mit einem Grinsen streckt er den Fuß unter den Tisch aus, bis er Romans Bein berührt. Dass das keine zufällige Berührung ist, dass er nicht etwa aus Versehen mit den Zehen nach oben streicht, verrät spätestens sein Grinsen - und Romans Blick, Romans Erwiderung des Grinsens zeigt ihm, dass Roman das verstanden hat.

"Lass' uns noch die Tage hier bleiben. Oder hast du noch was vor? Musst du dringend zurück zu deiner Freundin?"

Wieder verdreht Roman die Augen, sein Bein zuckt kurz, so, als hätte er in Betracht gezogen, Dani zu treten. Wahrscheinlich sind es nur die Streicheleinheiten, die ihn gerettet haben.  
Doch dann kehrt das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zurück.

"Neee, die kann ruhig warten. Ich bleib' bei dir."

~*~*~


	6. Kapitel 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, es wird höchste Zeit, dass der Dezember vorbei ist - ich komme mit den Tagen völlig durcheinander. Eigentlich wollte ich das nächste Kapitel hier am "5. Advent" hochladen, aber... Ich hab kein Zeitgefühl mehr, ey.  
> Nun ja. Ich habe jetzt umgeplant und - ich mach es einfach ein bisschen festlicher. Heute ist ein ganz netter Tag für ein neues Kapitel (das war sowieso geplant) und das letzte Kapitel gibt es am nächsten Feiertag - also am 6.1. . Gut, dass ich in Bayern wohne, da gibt es immer einen Feiertag, wenn man einen braucht.... :D
> 
> Ich bedanke mich für all die Klicks, Kommentare, Kudos und so weiter im Jahr 2019 und wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch! ♥

~*~*~

Es schneit.

Seit ihrem ersten Abend in dieser Hütte, als sie versucht haben, sich gegenseitig davon zu überzeugen, dass ein paar vereinzelte Schneeflocken Romans Heimweg blockieren würden, schneit es fast durchgehend. Mittlerweile ist da draußen tatsächlich eine Schneedecke, mittlerweile sind sie wesentlich näher daran, eingeschneit zu werden.  
Noch geht es, noch kommen sie ganz gut nach draußen. So gut, dass sie gestern Abend in den Ort laufen konnten, um dort Abendessen zu gehen, so gut, dass sie heute Früh wieder ihre Joggingrunde drehen und sich beim Bäcker etwas zu essen holen konnten. Mal schauen, wie es nachher aussieht - ihr Plan sieht so aus, dass sie auch heute aushäusig essen. Aber gut, selbst wenn das nicht klappt, selbst wenn es in den nächsten paar Stunden so sehr schneit, dass sie heute Abend nicht mehr bei der Türe herauskommen, haben sie immer noch ihre Notfallrationen Dosenravioli.  
(Und irgendwie klingt der Gedanke reizvoll, mit Roman eingeschneit zu sein - diesmal wirklich eingeschneit zu sein. Sich im Haus zu verbarrikadieren, am besten die meiste Zeit im Bett... Gut, der Unterschied zu dem, was sie aktuell machen, wäre nicht allzu groß.)

Roman mag den Schnee. Das hat sich schon in ihrer ersten Nacht hier angedeutet, als sein feines Näschen den bevorstehenden Schneefall gewittert hat, das zeigt sich auch jetzt wieder. Sie sind draußen unterwegs - spazieren einfach ein bisschen über die zugeschneiten Felder, am Waldrand entlang - und Roman...  
Er läuft vorneweg, die Arme ausgebreitet, hin und wieder dreht er sich um die eigene Achse, manchmal macht er kleine Sprünge - und das liegt nicht unbedingt daran, dass der Schnee das Weiterkommen erschwert.  
Roman ist glücklich.

Es ist schön, ihn so zu sehen. Allgemein - es ist schön, seine verschiedenen Stimmungen zu sehen. (Seit sie hier sind, sind es meistens positive Stimmungen. Romans Laune wurde in der letzten Zeit nur dann schlechter, wenn sie einen Film geschaut haben und er mit der Handlung nicht einverstanden war.)  
Fühlt sich fast schon intim an. Weil er jetzt, wo sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, einen anderen Roman kennenlernt als sonst - einen, den er bis jetzt nur im Ansatz kennengelernt hat. Und verdammt, er mag diesen Roman wirklich. Der Eindruck, den er bei ihren bisherigen Treffen von Roman hat, bestätigt sich wieder, und Mann, er ist nicht nur deshalb froh darüber, weil es unangenehm geworden wäre, wenn sie sich nach ein paar Stunden nichts mehr zu sagen gehabt hätten.  
Nein, Roman ist schon eine Bereicherung.

So, genug rührselige Gedanken. Und was Roman angeht... Der ist genug wie ein Rehkitz durch den Schnee gesprungen. Zeit, ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen, ihn an die Grausamkeit der realen Welt zu erinnern. Tja, Roman, die Welt besteht nicht nur aus Sonnenschein, Pulverschnee und Sex...  
Dani bückt sich, er kratzt etwas Schnee zusammen. Mit Handschuhen wäre das etwas angenehmer, aber er ist hart im Nehmen - und die Hütte nicht weit entfernt. Bald kann er sich seine Hände aufwärmen. Doch zuerst...  
Er formt den Schnee zu einer Kugel, dann zielt er und - Volltreffer. Der Schneeball trifft Roman im Nacken. (Wahnsinn. Damit hat er nicht unbedingt gerechnet.)

Roman reagiert sofort. Er dreht sich um und selbst auf die Entfernung erkennt Dani seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann -  
Scheiße, daran hat Dani nicht gedacht.  
Er bückt sich, schaufelt auch etwas Schnee zusammen. Damit wirft er nach Dani und - dem ersten Schneeball kann er noch ausweichen, doch Roman hat ganz offensichtlich vor, sich zu rächen. Noch ehe der erste Schneeball über Danis Kopf hinweg fliegt, hat er sich wieder gebückt, baut die nächste Kugel. Und verdammt, es war nicht unbedingt die schlaueste Idee, sich mit einem Torwart anzulegen. Die nächste Kugel findet nämlich ihr Ziel - Dani kann nicht mehr ausweichen. Der Schnee trifft ihn an der Stirn - durch sein Ausweichmanöver hat er es geschafft, den Schnee nicht direkt ins Gesicht zu bekommen, aber Stirn reicht völlig aus.

Und Roman ist noch lange nicht fertig. In großen Schritten kommt er auf ihn zu, im Laufen beugt er sich wieder nach unten, nimmt noch einmal etwas Schnee auf.  
Flucht. Sofort.  
Dani dreht sich um, er läuft los. Auch er versucht, währenddessen einen neuen Schneeball zu formen - kaum hat er den Schnee einigermaßen in eine ansatzweise geometrische Form gepresst, dreht er sich um und wirft den Ball in Romans Richtung. Er verfehlt ihn, doch dadurch, dass Roman einen Satz zur Seite macht, bekommt er ein bisschen mehr Vorsprung.

Hilft nichts. Roman holt trotzdem stetig auf.

Planänderung. Angriff als Verteidigung. Dani bleibt stehen, er dreht sich um und - Scheiße, selbst von seinem Schneeballschauer lässt Roman sich nicht aufhalten. Einbremsen vielleicht, er muss immer wieder stehen bleiben und die Arme vors Gesicht halten, um die Schneebälle abzuwehren, nichtsdestotrotz kommt er näher, Schritt um Schritt - und er nimmt sich trotzdem noch die Zeit, ein paar Schneebälle zurückzufeuern.  
Okay. Wieder eine Planänderung. Angriff als Verteidigung ist prinzipiell zwar gut, doch so kommt er nicht weiter.

Dani rappelt sich auf. Das kommt offensichtlich überraschend - Roman bleibt stehen, er runzelt seine Stirn. (Dabei wäre jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit, ein paar Schneebälle zu werfen - sie sind nur noch wenige Meter voneinander entfernt.)  
Natürlich nimmt er keine Rücksicht auf Roman - natürlich nutzt er den Überraschungseffekt. Kurz grinst er ihn an, dann -  
Roman hatte immer noch keine Gelegenheit, groß zu reagieren, bis Dani sich gegen ihn wirft. Die Arme hat er zwar gehoben, doch die Zeit, sich einen neuen Plan zuzulegen, eine Lösung für Danis Planänderung zu finden, hatte er nicht. Nur so kann Dani es sich erklären, dass er sich nicht wehrt - dass er tatsächlich nach hinten stolpert, dass Dani es tatsächlich schafft, ihn in den Schnee zu stoßen, unter Einsatz seines kompletten Körpergewichts.

Dafür kommt die Reaktion nun umso schneller.

"Ey, du Wichser."

Ein gutes Zeichen, findet Dani. Solange er noch fluchen kann, hat er sich bei den Sturz nicht verletzt und Dani kann beruhigt auf ihm liegen bleiben.  
Genau das tut er. Er verschränkt seine Arme auf Romans Brust, bettet sein Kinn darauf und grinst ihn an. Ganz unschuldig, mit höchstens einer winzigen Spur Triumph.  
Und... Auch damit hätte er nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Roman lässt sich von dem Grinsen tatsächlich weichkochen. Die Wutfalten in seiner Stirn verschwinden, er seufzt und legt seine Arme um Dani.

Das ist ihm fast schon ein bisschen zu friedlich.

"Ich hab' gewonnen."  
"Mh. Hast du das?"

Ah ja, Roman will also seinen Erfolg leugnen. Will wahrscheinlich in Frage stellen, dass es überhaupt einen Wettkampf gab - und damit auch, dass er diesen Wettkampf verloren hat. Dass sein Kampfgewicht nichts geholfen hat gegen Danis Strategie. Dass seine Vorteile beim Werfen nicht ausgereicht haben, weil Dani den besseren Plan hatte.  
Oder -

"Alter, du -"

Scheiße, dieser Hund. Ohne dass er es mitbekommen hat, hat Roman neben sich gegriffen, eine Handvoll Schnee gepackt und -  
Nun hat er den Schnee im Nacken. Und obwohl er sich sofort windet, entkommt er nicht - Romans Griff ist fest, so fest wie ein Schraubstock, und er schiebt ihm unerbittlich den Schnee hinten in den Kragen.

Ganz wehrlos ist er jedoch nicht. Ja, er kann vielleicht nicht fliehen, aber er hat trotzdem noch zwei freie Hände und Roman ist damit beschäftigt, ihn mit der einen Hand an Ort und Stelle zu halten und ihm mit der anderen Hand Schnee unter die Kleidung zu stopfen.  
Dani greift sich etwas Schnee und - es tut ihm ja wirklich leid, aber Roman lässt ihm leider keine andere Wahl. Von hier aus erreicht er nun mal nur sein Gesicht und so bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Roman den Schnee ins Gesicht zu reiben.  
Ein Schnauben, ein Prusten und plötzlich wird Romans Griff lockerer, plötzlich kann sich Dani von ihm herunter rollen.

Heißt jedoch noch nicht, dass er gerettet ist. Noch ehe er etwas Abstand zwischen sie bringen kann, wird er in den Schnee gedrückt und Roman schiebt sich auf ihn.  
Verdammt, jetzt ist er wohl endgültig fällig.

Roman ist nun einmal kein Fliegengewicht und als er Danis Handgelenke packt und neben seinem Kopf in den Schnee drückt, sind seine Möglichkeiten, sich zu wehren, massiv eingeschränkt. (Gut, immerhin kann Roman ihm so keinen Schnee an Stellen befördern, an denen er keinen Schnee mehr haben will.)  
Aufgeben ist trotzdem nicht drin. So schnell lässt er Roman nicht gewinnen. Auch wenn seine Arme außer Gefecht gesetzt sind - er hat immer noch seine Beine. Und... Gut, das eine hilft nicht viel weiter, das klemmt zwischen Romans Beinen, aber das andere...  
Dani übt Druck aus, versucht gleichzeitig unter Einsatz seines kompletten Körpers, sich zu drehen.

Und -  
Es klappt. Es klappt tatsächlich. Ein kurzer Ruck, eine fließende Bewegung, ein Rollen - und dann ist es wieder Roman, der mit dem Rücken im Schnee liegt, dann ist es wieder Dani, der oben thront.

Zu einfach? Irgendwie schon, ja. Wirklich mit diesem Erfolg gerechnet hat er nicht - und das lag nicht etwa daran, dass er so bescheiden ist. Nein, Roman hätte durchaus die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihn festzuhalten.  
Er hat es nicht getan. Obwohl er es gekonnt hätte, hat er es nicht getan. Das war eine bewusste Entscheidung.

Gut, wenn das so ist... Dann sieht Dani das als stillschweigendes Friedensangebot und genauso stillschweigend nimmt er es an. Statt es auszunutzen, dass er nun wieder die Überhand hat, beschränkt er sich darauf, eine Strähne aus Romans Stirn zu streichen.  
Riskant. Was, wenn Roman das als Angriff sieht? Immerhin sind seine Finger eiskalt. Und wenn das für ihn ein Angriff ist, dann wäre es naheliegend, den Wettkampf noch noch fortzuführen.  
Nein, Roman erkennt seine Absicht scheinbar. Er lässt ihn machen und - sein Blick wird weicher.

Okay, jetzt wo das geklärt ist... Es ist höchste Zeit, ihren Waffenstillstand mit einem Kuss zu besiegeln.  
Dani beugt sich nach unten, seine Lippen sich gegen Romans, seine Zunge bahnt sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund. Seine Hand legt sich an Romans Wange, er streicht mit dem Daumen darüber. Und Roman... Mittlerweile ist er echt vertraut mit diesen Küssen - auf eine andere Weise als bisher. Natürlich waren Romans Küsse für ihn kein Neuland mehr, immerhin haben sie es schon so oft miteinander getrieben und zum Glück haben sie nie zu den Leuten gehört, die bei One Night Stands auf Küsse verzichten. Aber jetzt... Er hat diese Küsse noch besser kennengelernt, sie wurden ihm noch vertrauter. (In gewisser Weise gehören sie aktuell zu seinem Alltag dazu.)  
Das, was von Roman zurückkommt, ist so unauffällig - doch Dani weiß genau, worauf er achten muss. So bemerkt er sich, wie sich Romans Körper ein bisschen entspannt, merkt, dass Roman sich in den Kuss fallen lässt.

Schön.

Bei dem Kuss bleibt es nicht. Wahrscheinlich wäre es sinnvoller, wenn sie so schnell wie möglich in die Hütte zurückkehren würden - verdammt, es wäre ihnen schon geholfen, wenn sie zumindest aufstehen würden, damit der Schnee ihre Kleidung nicht noch mehr durchnässt. Aber Romans warmen Körper zu spüren, ihn zu küssen, ihm nahe zu sein... Er kann sich einfach nicht von Roman lösen. Und da wird die doch etwas unangenehme Situation zur Nebensache.  
Danis zweite Hand streicht über Romans Körper nach unten, ganz langsam. Wirklich viel spürt er erst einmal nicht, dafür ist Romans Winterjacke viel zu dick, doch dann gelangt er zum Bund seiner Hose und ab da wird es tatsächlich interessant. Denn...

"Dein Ernst? Schon wieder?"

Roman strahlt ihn an und - Mann, sein Lächeln ist so unglaublich unschuldig. Es passt eigentlich nicht zu einem Mann von seinem Format und es passt erst recht nicht zu dem, was Dani gerade entdeckt hat.  
Er hat wieder eine Latte. Gut spürbar durch die Hose hindurch - dass sie ihm bei ihrer Rauferei noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ist ein kleines Wunder, denn sie ist schon über den Punkt "übersehbar" hinweg.

"Ich kann nicht anders. Du bist so heiß, wenn du mir zeigen willst, wer hier das Sagen hat."

Romans Tonfall lässt es so dahergesagt klingen, so belanglos. Aber verdammt, der Inhalt von Romans Worten fährt Dani direkt in den Schwanz. (War das Romans Absicht? Schwer zu sagen.) Dass Roman so sehr darauf steht, in die Schranken gewiesen zu werden...  
Ungewohnt. Aber gleichzeitig ziemlich geil.

Ob er nun in seiner Rolle bleiben will oder ob ihm Romans Kompliment die Sprache verschlagen hat, kann selbst Dani nicht so genau sagen. Fest steht, dass er auf eine Erwiderung verzichtet. Stattdessen setzt er sich auf, setzt sich auf Romans Oberschenkel. Seine Hand wandert weiter, über Romans Erektion, hin zum Verschluss seiner Hose. Er reißt, er zerrt - ja, er ist dank Romans Aussage tatsächlich etwas ungeduldig, dann hat er die Hose endlich offen und -  
Oh. Die nächste Überraschung. Roman trägt keine Unterwäsche. Unter der Jeans ist er nackt.

Dani schluckt, seine Haut kribbelt. Das ist so... Das ist so heiß. Und nicht nur ein bisschen heiß - es ist wie Weihnachten, er fühlt sich, als hätte er gerade ein Geschenk ausgepackt.  
(Nun, genau genommen... Genau genommen trifft diese Beschreibung sogar zu. Immerhin glaubt er nicht, dass Roman schlichtweg vergessen hat, seine Unterwäsche anzuziehen. Nein, er hat Vorbereitungen getroffen, wie für ein Geschenk.)

"Ey, hast du das hier geplant?"

Immer noch dieses unschuldige Lächeln... Aber nicht nur. Roman kann nämlich partout nicht die Genugtuung aus seinem Blick verbannen.  
Verdammt, er weiß genau, was er da getan hat.

"Das hier? Neee, nicht wirklich. Ich dachte mir nur... Wer weiß, was sich so ergibt, wenn wir zusammen draußen unterwegs sind?"

Roman hat also auf Sex spekuliert. Roman hat also darauf spekuliert, dass sie selbst in der kurzen Zeit, die sie außer Haus sind, nicht die Finger voneinander lassen können.  
Und er hatte recht, verdammt. Aber gleichzeitig... Wenn Romans Vermutungen so aussehen, darf er verdammt gerne mit ihnen richtig liegen.

Ganz unkommentiert lässt Dani Romans Aussage nicht stehen - er beschränkt sich jedoch darauf, die Augen zu verdrehen. 'Was sich so ergibt'... Oh Junge. Als hätten sie nicht schon in der Hütte genügend Sex...  
(Natürlich kann er Roman in diesem Punkt zustimmen. Mag zwar sein, dass sie es echt oft miteinander treiben, aber... Genug ist es noch lange nicht.)

Sein Augenverdrehen entgeht Roman nicht. Er lacht, schlägt ihm gegen die Schulter.

"Komm' schon. Als hättest du nicht auch daran gedacht."

Als hätte er nicht auch daran gedacht... Natürlich nicht. Als er Roman am Fenster stehen sah, mit diesem versonnenen Lächeln, und er vorgeschlagen hat, dass sie ein bisschen nach draußen gehen, durch die Schneelandschaft spazieren, da hat er nicht daran gedacht, Roman bei diesem Ausflug flachzulegen.  
Aber als sie sich Jacken und Schuhe anzogen und Roman sich bückte, um seine Schnürsenkel zuzubinden... Als sie die ersten Meter unterwegs waren, sich von ihrer Hütte entfernten und Romans Arm immer wieder seinen strich und es so verführerisch war, den Arm um ihn zu legen und seine Gedanken weiter wanderten, zu der Vorstellung, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen und seine Hände unter seine Klamotten zu schieben und -

Ertappt. Klar hat auch er an Sex mit Roman gedacht. Das wird er jedoch nicht zugeben.

Dani erklärt das Gespräch für beendet - und zwar so, dass Roman nichts dagegen einwenden kann, dass Roman nicht kommentieren kann, das ihm nichts einfällt. Tja, und wie sollte das besser klappen als mit einem kleinen Ablenkungsmanöver? Wenn sie endlich das weitermachen, was sie gerade anfangen, dann sind Worte definitiv nicht mehr nötig.  
Er schiebt Romans Jacke ein kleines bisschen nach oben, legt seine Hände auf seine nun entblößten Hüften. Verdammt, er sieht so unglaublich gut aus... Seine gebräunte Haut - der Kontrast zum Schnee lässt das besonders schön wirken -, seine verhältnismäßig schmale Hüfte, sein muskulöser Bauch...  
Wenn sie jetzt Zeit hätten, dann würde er jeden Millimeter freigelegter Haut küssen. Dann würde er Stück für Stück die Kleidung weiter beiseite schieben, ihn weiter küssen...

Dani muss schmunzeln. Diese 'wenn sie Zeit hätten'-Gedanken hatte er vor kurzem schon einmal... Da ging es allerdings nicht darum, dass sie im Schnee lagen und er die nasse Kälte durch den Stoff seiner Klamotten sickern spürte. Nein, in diesem Augenblick hatte er diese Zeiteinschränkung, weil er nicht wusste, ob Roman bei ihm bleiben würde.  
Nun weiß er es. Und einen Großteil der Dinge, an die er in diesem Augenblick gedacht hatte, einen Großteil der Dinge, die Dani unbedingt tun wollte, allerdings in diesem Augenblick beiseite schob, weil sie Sex wollten und alles andere beiseite geschoben werden musste, haben sie inzwischen abgearbeitet.

Als würde es nicht schon reichen, Roman so vor sich liegen zu haben, so... Ja, entblößt, auch wenn es nur ein kleines Stück Haut ist, dass gerade sichtbar ist. Die Erinnerung, wie Roman vor ihm kniete, die Hände so fest in der Decke vergraben, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, die Erinnerung an sein langgestrecktes Stöhnen, unterbrochen von einem Japsen hier und da, als Dani immer und immer wieder mit seiner Zunge in ihn eindrang - diese Erinnerungen sorgen dafür, dass ihm trotz der Kälte hier draußen noch wärmer wird.

Weiter.  
Danis Daumen streichen über Romans Hüfte, Roman schließt die Augen. Sein Lächeln ist so entspannt... Und so soll es auch bleiben. Also, nicht durchgehend, Dani will schon, dass man gleich die Lust auf Romans Gesicht sieht, will, dass sich Roman gehen lässt, dass Roman das genießt, was er ihm gleich gibt, aber...  
Die Entspannung soll bleiben. Die Entspannung, der Genuss.

Dann lässt er seine Finger über Romans Haut streichen, ganz langsam, so, dass er sich auf Romans Schritt zu bewegt.  
Als sich seine Finger unter den Stoff der Jeans schieben, als sich seine Finger um seinen Schwanz schließen, verschwindet das entspannte Lächeln tatsächlich schon. Roman beißt sich auf die Lippe, ein genussvolles Stöhnen entkommt ihm trotzdem.

Danis Haut kribbelt. Verdammt, egal was Roman macht - er schafft es so schnell, ihn kirre zu machen. Und das so oft einfach nur, indem er unter ihm liegt, indem er nur reagiert, indem er nur nimmt, was Dani ihm gibt.  
Er beugt sich nach vorne, stützt sich mit der zweiten Hand neben Romans Kopf ab. (Mit der anderen Hand beginnt er, Romans Glied zu massieren. Auf und ab, auf und ab, dann streicht sein Daumen wieder über Romans Spitze und Roman keucht.) So kann er Roman küssen - und wenn man danach geht, wie schnell sich Romans Hand an seinen Hinterkopf legt und sich seine Hand in seinen Haaren vergräbt, hat Roman nicht nur auf den Sex gelauert, sondern auch auf diesen Kuss.

Eine Weile lang sind das die einzigen Geräusche, die man hier hören kann. Ganz leise das Geräusch von Danis Hand an Romans Schwanz, die Geräusche ihres Kusses, immer wieder Romans Stöhnen...  
Dann nuschelt Roman etwas gegen seine Lippen.

"Und du?"

Sehr rücksichtsvoll von ihm. Immerhin bekommt Roman gerade alles ab und er selbst...? Er selbst bekommt Romans Anblick. Romans Geräusche. Die Gewissheit, Roman gerade glücklich zu machen. Das Wissen, dass er dabei ist, Roman zu verführen.  
Doch er hat nicht ganz unrecht. Ein bisschen außen vor ist er schon.

Dani lässt kurz von Romans Glied ab, seine Hand huscht zum Verschluss seiner eigenen Hose. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Roman bemerkt, was er vorhat - sofort geht er ihm zur Hand und gemeinsam schaffen sie es, Danis Hose zu öffnen, sie ein Stückchen nach unten zu ziehen, seine Unterhose ein bisschen zur Seite zu schieben (ganz so vorausschauend wie Roman war er leider nicht). Dann lässt er sich wieder auf Roman sinken und - sie haben sich wirklich auf das Minimum reduziert, haben sich nur so weit ausgezogen wie wirklich nötig.  
Ist aber völlig ausreichend, stellt Dani fest, als sich ihre Körpermitten berühren, als sich ihre Schwänze aneinander schmiegen. Und Romans Keuchen klingt ganz danach, als würde Roman das ähnlich sehen.

Nun kehrt Danis Hand zurück. Diesmal umschließt sie allerdings nicht nur Romans Schwanz, sondern seinen auch gleich mit. Als er die Bewegungen wieder aufnimmt, ist es auch an der Zeit, den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern wieder zu überbrücken, beschließt er. Nun ist der Kuss allerdings ein gutes Stück hektischer, ein gutes Stück unordentlicher als gerade eben noch. Seine Lippen streifen Romans Mundwinkel immer wieder, sie unterbrechen ständig, können den Kuss nicht mehr durchgehend aufrecht halten...

Es ist ein Handjob, nicht recht viel mehr - ist ja sogar seine eigene Hand. Trotzdem macht diese ganze Situation Dani so sehr an. Dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit sind - dieser Reiz des Verbotenen, dieses Kribbeln, weil er ganz genau weiß, dass sie das eigentlich nicht tun sollten, dass sich das nicht gehört, dass es vielleicht sogar gefährlich ist. Roman, der keinerlei Andeutungen gemacht hat, dass er das hier will, der das hier nicht in die Wege geleitet hat, der Dani einfach machen ließ - der aber vorsorglich seine Unterhose gleich zuhause ließ, weil es eben genau das ist, was er wollte. Diese Unverfrorenheit... Er macht einen auf unschuldig, ist aber auf Sex aus.  
(Nur auf Sex? Nein. Nicht nur. Und das macht es noch reizvoller.)  
Dieses... Ja, Gehetzte. Weil es so kalt ist, weil sie aufgrund der Umstände darauf verzichten, sich auszuziehen, weil sie sich aufs Minimum reduzieren und das sind ihre Erektionen und da lässt sich nichts weiter reduzieren, das muss jetzt einfach sein.  
Und gleichzeitig... Das Gegenteil von dieser Eile. Weil er weiß, dass sich ihre Wege danach nicht trennen - dass sie so viel Zeit miteinander haben und sich trotzdem hier und jetzt und auf der Stelle an die Wäsche gehen mussten.

Das ist schon ziemlich geil.

~*~*~


	7. Kapitel 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun sind wir also am Ende unseres kleinen Ausflugs angelangt...
> 
> Danke, dass ihr Roman, Dani und mich in die Schweiz begleitet habt! ♥

Das Kaminfeuer knistert. Wenn es im Film mal etwas ruhiger wird, hört man das leise Heulen des Windes. Es ist verdammt gemütlich.  
Können sie einfach für immer hier bleiben?

Das hier, das ist kein Zufallsprodukt. Als sie von ihrer kleinen Schneewanderung zurückgekommen sind, mussten natürlich erst einmal die nassen Klamotten runter - und was ist besser, um sich aufzuwärmen, als ein warmes Bad? (Erst recht, wenn man zu zweit ist. Natürlich nur, um Wasser zu sparen...) Schon da war es echt gemütlich.  
So gemütlich, dass sie beschlossen, es sich noch gemütlicher zu machen.

Ihr ursprünglicher Plan, auch heute Abend wieder essen zu gehen, fiel ins Wasser - oder in den Schnee, um genau zu sein. Als Dani nach draußen guckte, sah, dass es noch mehr geschneit hatte und es auch stetig weiter schneite, verging ihm die Lust auf diesen Ausflug. Schnee hat er für heute definitiv genug... Roman war seiner Meinung. (Noch nicht einmal, weil er ihn großmächtig überzeugt hat oder er sich einfach seiner Meinung angepasst hat. Roman trat neben ihn und - nun ja, sein "Bäh." war ziemlich eindeutig. Irgendwann hat auch der größte Schneefan die Schnauze voll und in diesem Augenblick war es wesentlich reizvoller, einfach in der Hütte zu bleiben.)  
Also gab es doch noch die Dosenravioli, die Dani Roman am ersten Abend, bei der Aussicht darauf, eingeschneit zu werden, versprochen hat. Nicht übermäßig edel oder so, aber... Hatte irgendwie auch seinen Reiz, gemeinsam in der Küche zu stehen, nur im Bademantel, und ein paar Dosen aufzuwärmen.  
(Mit Roman macht auch so etwas Spaß. Außerdem sind sie satt und schlecht geschmeckt hat es auch nicht.)

Immerhin konnten sie es sich so recht bald im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen. Und damit läuteten sie die höchste Stufe der Gemütlichkeit ein. Feuer im Kamin, ein Film im Fernsehen, zwei nackte Körper, unter einer Decke aneinander geschmiegt... Sie müssen sich wärmen, ist doch klar. Und Körperwärme lässt sich am besten direkt übertragen.  
Nein, der wahre Grund dafür, auf Klamotten zu verzichten, war letztendlich, dass sie zu faul waren, um sich anzuziehen. Die Bademäntel mussten runter, die waren ein bisschen nass und - warum sich damit aufhalten, sich anzuziehen? Warm genug ist es mittlerweile, erst recht, wenn man sich unter der Decke aneinander kuschelt.  
Erstaunlicherweise schaffen sie es tatsächlich, die Finger voneinander zu lassen. Sie sind zwar durchaus ein bisschen scharf aufeinander, es bleibt nicht ohne Wirkung, Romans nackten Körper zu spüren - Danis Schwanz ist halb hart und wenn Roman sich ein bisschen bewegt, die Position wechselt und sein Glied dabei Danis Bein streift, spürt er, dass es ihm ähnlich geht. Ein bisschen Selbstbeherrschung haben sie jedoch scheinbar noch übrig.

Ja, so lässt es sich definitiv aushalten. Romans Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet, Danis Finger streichen über Romans Schultern, über Romans Brust, über Romans Bauch, manchmal sogar noch ein bisschen weiter nach unten - ihre Selbstbeherrschung beschränkt sich ausschließlich darauf, dass sie nicht schon wieder vögeln, streicheln ist durchaus drin, dazu der Film, den Roman ausgesucht haben... Sie haben tatsächlich einen ähnlichen Filmgeschmack und auch wenn sie sich immer wieder darüber streiten, ob es nun angebracht ist, dass Roman den Film die ganze Zeit kommentiert und nicht bis zum Abspann damit wartet, macht es Spaß, mit ihm Filme zu schauen.  
Ebenfalls überraschend. Als Roman gestern zum ersten Mal vorgeschlagen hat, dass sie einen Film schauen, war Dani skeptisch. Er wollte etwas unternehmen, wollte die Zeit mit Roman komplett ausnutzen.  
Aber Filme schauen ist auch 'Zeit ausnutzen'. Weil es als Unternehmung zählt, auf Romans Reaktionen zu achten, sich mit Roman über den Film zu unterhalten - ja, selbst einen Film auszusuchen, der ihn so gefangen nimmt, dass es zur Nebensache wird, dass Roman bei ihm ist, weil Roman ähnlich gefesselt ist. Und dabei durch Romans Haare zu streichen, ihn immer wieder zu küssen...

Alles gut, alles schön. Doch dann hebt Roman plötzlich den Kopf von seiner Brust und setzt sich auf.

"Dani, wir müssen reden."

Oh.  
Scheiße.

Danis Herz rast, er überlegt krampfhaft, was los sein könnte. Verdammt, hat er an irgendeinem Punkt falsche Versprechungen gemacht? Hat Roman etwas von ihm erwartet, das er ihm nicht bietet? Hat er irgendetwas getan, was Roman nicht wollte?  
Okay, Ruhe bewahren. Vielleicht war die Formulierung etwas unglücklich, vielleicht meint Roman es nicht so vorwurfsvoll, wie er gerade klang.

Doch. Gut, vielleicht ist es tatsächlich nicht vorwurfsvoll gemeint, aber... Sein Bauchgefühl, dass es um etwas Ernstes geht, ist richtig, da ist Dani sich sicher. Eben weil es nicht nur die Formulierung ist, sondern...  
Sie reden verdammt viel miteinander. Über alles mögliche - über Unsinn, aber auch über etwas privatere Dinge, über Probleme, über Dinge, die ihnen quer im Hals hängen. Doch bisher hatte Roman nie das Bedürfnis, ein solches Gespräch auf diese Weise anzukündigen, bisher haben sie einfach so miteinander gesprochen.  
Dass er die Unterhaltung so einleitet, zeigt, dass etwas nicht so ist wie sonst - und dieses 'etwas' ist höchstwahrscheinlich der Inhalt der Unterhaltung.

Dani schluckt den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter, er versucht zu lächeln.

"Okay."

Wirklich okay? Keine Ahnung. Er weiß ja nicht, was ihn erwartet...  
Oder doch? Denn verdammt, er hat da so einen Verdacht. Wenn es darum geht, was sie miteinander haben... Mann, er weiß nicht, ob er bereit für dieses Gespräch ist. Immerhin weiß er noch nicht einmal, was sein Wunschausgang für ein solches Gespräch ist - und gleichzeitig steht die Möglichkeit im Raum, dass Roman ihn abserviert, dass Roman ihm mitteilt, dass es zwar nett mit ihm war, dass es ihm aber jetzt auch wieder reicht und sie auf zukünftige Treffen verzichten sollten.  
Und darum wäre es echt schade.

Roman lächelt, er scheitert jedoch ebenso sehr daran wie Dani gerade eben noch. Bemerkt auch Roman selbst - er seufzt, dann vergräbt er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und rauft sich die Haare.

Hilft nicht gerade, um Danis mulmiges Gefühl zu beruhigen. Bis jetzt war ihr Umgang so entspannt, so unkompliziert - wenn Roman nun so damit kämpft, mit ihm zu sprechen, ist das ein verdammt ungutes Zeichen.  
Dani kann nicht anders, er kann Roman nicht so leiden sehen. Er streckt seine Hand aus, streicht durch Romans Haare.  
Keine Reaktion von Roman. Also, zumindest keine, die darauf schließen lässt, dass er ein Problem damit hat, dass Dani versucht, ihn zu beruhigen - er hat sogar das Gefühl, dass Roman ein kleines bisschen näher kam.

Wirklich beruhigt hat er sich jedoch noch nicht - sein Gesicht hat er immer noch in seinen Händen verborgen und er macht auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er gleich dazu ansetzen, das loszuwerden, was er gerade ankündigt hat.  
Diesmal überlegt Dani ein paar Sekunden länger, ob es okay ist, was er vorhat. Aber verdammt, wenn Roman über etwas sprechen will und ihm das so schwer fällt, kann er Unterstützung brauchen. Außerdem hatte er bis gerade eben auch kein Problem damit, ihm nahe zu sein.  
Dani rutscht also zu Roman hinüber, nimmt seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und beginnt, ihm lauter Küsse auf den Kopf zu drücken.

Diesmal hilft es. Es bedarf nur ein paar Küsse, bis ein leises Lachen von Roman kommt und er endlich wieder den Kopf hebt.  
Verdammt, dieser Anblick... Roman blickt zu ihm auf, er sieht so erleichtert aus, so... dankbar, vielleicht sogar? Und dann wandert Danis Blick weiter, zu Romans entblößter Brust, zu diesen verdammten Brustmuskeln, und er fragt sich, ob er nicht einfach weitermachen soll mit seiner Beruhigungstaktik, indem er Roman küsst, indem er seine Hände auf seine Brust legt, indem er ihn auf den Rücken drückt, indem er -  
Dann reißt er seinen Blick los und - Scheiße, hoffentlich hat Roman nichts davon bemerkt, weder seine Blicke noch seine Gedanken. Verdammt, ihm scheint diese Angelegenheit echt wichtig zu sein und Dani denkt schon wieder nur an Sex...

Dani räuspert sich, er setzt sich wieder hin. Hoffentlich ein angemessener Abstand für ihr Gespräch...

"Schieß' los."

Romans Lächeln wird etwas schwächer, er schließt kurz die Augen, doch dann nickt er und als er die Augen wieder öffnet, liegt da eine gewisse Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick.

"Okay. Also... Es ist halt so... Ich denk' da schon die ganze Zeit drüber nach und... Lass' mich bitte erst mal ausreden, okay? Also, nicht dass ich dir jetzt unterstellen will, dass du mich die ganze Zeit unterbrichst oder so, aber ich hab' noch keine Ahnung, was genau ich sagen will und wie ich's sagen will, aber - ich will's sagen."

Obwohl die Anspannung immer noch da ist, muss Dani schmunzeln. Romans Anspannung ist schon irgendwie niedlich... Und er versteht durchaus, warum er darum gebeten hat, nicht unterbrochen zu werden, er fühlt sich davon nicht angegriffen. Wenn Roman so weiterspricht, wäre es durchaus angemessen, dann und wann einzuhaken, würde es sich durchaus anbieten, dann und wann das Gespräch zu übernehmen. Doch Roman will etwas loswerden.  
Ein leichtes Nicken. Roman soll sehen, dass er das mit dem 'nicht unterbrechen' tatsächlich ernst nimmt.

Doch die falsche Entscheidung? Roman spricht erst einmal nicht weiter - er streicht sich durch die Haare und verdammt, langsam macht er es ihm echt schwer. Dani ist nun einmal kein Fan von schwierigen Gesprächen und wenn die Alternative ist, sich mit Roman zu vergnügen, seine Armmuskeln, die gerade so deutlich sichtbar waren, auszutesten, indem er sich von ihm in die Kissen drücken lässt...  
Egal. Ein paar Augenblicke lang muss er mal seine Libido hinten anstellen. Also, zumindest dann, wenn Roman sich noch dazu durchringen kann, weiterzusprechen.

Dauert zum Glück nicht so lange, bis er seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hat und den Faden aufgreift.

"Dani, das mit uns..."

Scheiße, er hat es gewusst. Welches andere Thema wäre auch so bewegend, dass er es ausgerechnet mit Dani nicht ganz normal besprechen könnte? Klar, es mag schwierigere Themen geben, aber... Hier geht es um sie beide. Das macht die Unterhaltung auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise schwierig.  
Keine Unterbrechungen. (Gut so, er wüsste auch echt nicht, was er sagen soll.)

"Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was das mit uns ist. Und... Ich will es auch eigentlich gar nicht wissen - ich will es gar nicht festlegen. Aber ich weiß eines ganz genau: Dass ich es echt schön finde, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen und dass ich nicht will, dass wir wieder zu dem zurückkehren, was wir davor hatten. Ich will nicht mehr abwarten, bis wir mal wieder zur gleichen Party eingeladen werden - ich will dann auch nicht mehr so tun, als würde ich nur deshalb bei dir bleiben, weil wir eingeschneit wurden."

Oh. Also doch - also hat Roman tatsächlich seinen dummen Vorwand durchschaut, also war der dumme Vorwand tatsächlich notwendig, weil auch Roman nicht einfach sagen konnte, dass er gerne etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde.  
Mann, ihm fällt gerade ein Stein vom Herzen. Das ist... Das ist wesentlich besser als alles, was er erwartet hätte. Romans Ankündigung hat dafür gesorgt, dass er mit irgendwelchen negativen Ausgängen gerechnet hätte und auch dass er nicht genau wusste, wie nun ein positiver Ausgang aussehen würde, hat dazu beigetragen, dass er ein bisschen Schiss hatte.  
Aber das, was Roman gerade versucht, in Worte zu fassen...

Sie sind auf einer Wellenlänge.

"Ich will mehr so Tage mit dir verbringen. Und wenn wir uns nicht sehen, will ich auch mit dir schreiben, will ich mit dir Kontakt haben. Weil - ich mag es so schon, mit dir zu quatschen. Dabei haben wir uns noch nicht mal an tiefergehende Themen herangewagt. Weiß nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, aber bei mir... Mir war das mit uns zu sehr in der Schwebe."

Dani schluckt. Und obwohl er Roman quasi versprochen hat, nichts zu sagen, muss er sich nun auch mit einbringen. Nur ein einziges Wort...

"Dito."

Romans Blick ist überrascht - doch er macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde er ihm übelnehmen, sein Versprechen gebrochen zu haben. Denn als die Überraschung aus seiner Miene verschwindet, wird sie durch ein Lächeln ersetzt.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit uns weitergeht und wenn wir morgen getrennte Wege gehen und uns nur noch sehen, um mal eben miteinander zu vögeln... Das wäre auch okay und ich find' dich trotzdem cool, aber dann würde ich nicht mit dir über so etwas – also über etwas Ernsteres – sprechen wollen. Wenn nicht, dann aber... Eben schon. Weil ich glaube, dass es schon ganz gut wäre, mit dir über so etwas zu reden."

Ja. Ja, verdammt, genau so ging es ihm auch. Sie hatten tatsächlich ein paar dieser Momente - er hatte ein paar Mal das Gefühl, dass Roman nicht weiter gesprochen hat, weil die Angelegenheit zu haarig war, um sie mit einer Bettbekanntschaft zu besprechen - und auch er selbst... Da war zum Beispiel dieses Gespräch, in dem sie über ihre Eltern gesprochen haben und Dani hat kurz in Betracht gezogen, Roman davon zu erzählen, wie beschissen er sich gefühlt hat, als sein Vater von einer Leiter gefallen ist und ins Krankenhaus musste und ihm so richtig bewusst wurde, wie schnell es vorbei sein könnte und dass seine Eltern auch nicht jünger wurden - dass er zwar sein eigenes Leben aufgebaut hatte, dass es aber trotzdem schwierig werden würde, sie zu verlieren. Aber das sind Dinge, die man niemandem erzählt, den man nur noch dann sehen wird, wenn man mal eben eine Runde vögeln wird.

Erst jetzt kommt so langsam bei ihm an, was Roman alles gesagt hat. Vor allem...

'Ich will es nicht festlegen.'  
'Ich will nicht zu dem zurückkehren, was wir hatten.'

Das ist -  
Das ist genau das, worüber er - im Gegensatz zu Roman, scheinbar - nicht nachdenken wollte. Dass sie einen Schritt gemacht haben mit diesem Aufenthalt, dass er eigentlich nicht dazu bereit ist, diesen Schritt rückgängig zu machen - dass er aber auch keinen Schritt weitergehen will. Dieser Punkt, an dem sie gerade sind... Der ist eigentlich ganz perfekt.

Roman geht es ähnlich. Und -  
Danis Herz schlägt schneller. Jetzt versteht er, warum Roman dieses Gespräch unbedingt führen wollte, warum es ihm so wichtig war, warum er das so ernst genommen hat. Denn - er hat recht, sie müssen darüber reden. Damit sie nicht den Schritt zurück machen.

Es ist fast, als hätte Roman abgewartet, bis er diese Erkenntnis verdaut hat. Er hat eine kleine Pause eingelegt (wahrscheinlich, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln) und erst jetzt, wo bei Dani ankam, wie sehr sie auf einer Wellenlänge liegen, spricht er weiter.

"Ich will damit eigentlich gar nichts sagen. Also, ich bin nicht scharf auf 'ne Beziehung, ich will nicht, dass wir das mit uns jetzt zu etwas Offiziellem machen oder so. Ist zwar nicht so, dass ich die Idee von 'ner Beziehung mit dir abstoßend finden würde, aber... Trotzdem will ich, dass du das weißt. Ich genieße das, wie es gerade mit uns ist. Namenslos, verbunden, aber nicht konkret... Das Gegenteil von einem goldenen Käfig, irgendwie? Wir sind frei, aber wir haben uns trotzdem. Also, so wie es gerade ist, eben - ich will nicht zu dem zurück, was wir davor hatten, das war... Eben nicht so."

Verdammt, Dani würde jetzt am liebsten den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringern - er würde jetzt gerne Roman zu sich ziehen, ihn küssen und damit herausplatzen, dass er es geschafft hat, das in Worte zu fassen, was Dani die ganze Zeit verdrängt hat, weil es so schwierig wäre, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen - und noch viel, viel schwieriger, mit Roman darüber zu reden.  
Aber... Noch ist Roman nicht fertig. Und er wollte ihn ja nicht unterbrechen.

Wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Plötzlich wirkt Roman nämlich wieder ziemlich nervös.

"Ich hoffe, ich presche damit nicht zu sehr vor. Aber... Du bist selbst schuld, wenn ich zu anhänglich werde, okay? Du hast die Sache mit der Hütte angefangen."

Er ist unsicher. Er versucht, seine bisherigen Worte ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, aus Angst davor, dass Dani sie nicht gut aufnimmt.  
Unnötig, Mann, so unglaublich unnötig.

Dani lacht, er kann einfach nicht anders. Es ist die Erleichterung, das Gefühl, das ihm ein Stein von Herzen gefallen ist - das Wissen, dass sie sich beide Sorgen gemacht haben, das hier loslassen zu müssen, dass sie es diesmal aber endlich geschafft haben, darüber zu sprechen, statt nur abzuwarten oder falsche Vorwände anzubringen. (Gut, nicht 'sie'. Das war einzig und alleine Romans Verdienst, das kann Dani zugeben.)

Mann, er hatte so Schiss - erst deshalb, weil er Romans 'Wir müssen reden' partout nicht einschätzen konnte, dann, weil er eine vage Ahnung hatte und nicht wusste, in welcher Art und Weise Roman diese Ahnung erfüllen würde. Aber - alles gut, alles ist gut und das fühlt sich so befreiend an.  
Nicht nur das - es ist nicht nur deshalb so befreiend, weil Roman sich so rätselhaft verhalten hat. Dass Roman die Sache angesprochen hat, die er immer wieder von sich geschoben hat, weil er dachte, keine Lösung dafür finden zu können, weil er stattdessen die Zeit mit Roman genießen wollte...  
Er konnte keine Lösung finden, weil er nicht wusste, wie Roman zu ihnen steht. Und reden stand für ihn nicht zur Auswahl.

Romans Vorschlag, Romans Vorstellung von ihrer - ja, ihrer Beziehung zueinander, das ist genau das, was auch er im Sinne hatte, genau das, worauf er eigentlich auch gehofft hat. Er will nicht von der aktuellen Situation weg, will weder vorwärts noch rückwärts - will weder hin zu einer feste Beziehung noch zurück zu einer Fickbekanntschaft. Aber verdammt, wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Roman ebenfalls genau das will?  
(So groß wie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, tatsächlich hier eingeschneit zu werden, schätzungsweise.)

Sie passen auf mehreren Ebenen zusammen - und gerade haben sie eine neue gefunden, nämlich die, wie sie ihr Verhältnis zueinander sehen. Und verdammt, er ist so unglaublich froh darüber, dass sie eine ähnliche Ansicht dazu haben und dass das endlich geklärt ist und dass sie beide wissen, was der jeweils andere erwartet und -  
Dass er damit auch endlich weiß, dass das hier nicht das letzte Treffen dieser Art ist. Dass das hier eine neue Stufe ihres Zusammenseins ist und zwar die, bei der sie sich beide am wohlsten fühlen.

Noch hat Dani einen kleinen Wissensvorsprung, noch weiß Roman nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht, noch weiß Roman nicht, dass sie auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner gekommen sind. Gut, da war vorher sein kleiner Einschub, aber...  
Man sieht Roman an, dass ihm das noch nicht reicht. Dass er versucht hat, sich über seine Aussagen lustig zu machen, dieses Verzweifelte in seinem Blick... Ja, mit seinem erleichterten Lachen hat er es nicht gerade besser gemacht, das ist Dani schon klar.  
Aber er hat auch nicht vor, Dani weiter zappeln zu lassen.

"Mann, es hatte schon seinen Grund, warum ich 'die Sache mit der Hütte' angefangen habe. Ich hatte keinen Bock mehr darauf, nur schnell mal mit dir ins Bett zu hüpfen und dann - weiter. Und ich..."

Er rutscht etwas näher. Vorher, als Roman unbedingt seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle loswerden wollte, da war der Abstand angemessen. Jetzt jedoch... Jetzt ist es in Ordnung, ihm wieder näher zu kommen. Weil es jetzt genau darum geht.  
Als sich ihre Knie berühren, streckt er den Arm aus. Seine Finger streichen über Romans Arm, nach oben - er spürt seine Gänsehaut -, bis er seine Hand in Romans Nacken schiebt und mit dem Daumen über seine Halsschlagader streicht. Seine Haut ist so warm und wieder fällt es ihm echt schwer, sich zurückzuhalten - nicht einfach Roman auf den Rücken zu drücken, sich über ihn zu beugen, sich über seinen Körper nach unten zu küssen und -  
Diesmal hat er einen anderen Grund dafür, sich zu beherrschen. Denn - nur noch ein bisschen. Er muss seine Botschaft an den Mann bringen und da ist im Moment zwar etwas Körperkontakt voll okay, aber eben auch nicht mehr. Noch nicht - gleich schon.

"Ich hab's nicht bereut, okay? Definitiv nicht. Und -"

Wieder muss er lachen, wieder ist es dieses erleichterte Lachen. Mann, wenn er das doch nur in Worte fassen könnte, wenn er Roman doch nur verständlich machen könnte, wie viele Steine ihm gerade vom Herzen gefallen sind...  
(Vielleicht sollte er es doch lieber mit Taten versuchen.)  
Egal. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hat, nicht die richtigen, nicht die perfekten Worte zu finden - es geht nur darum, dass er Roman wissen lässt, was Sache ist. Und - wie wäre es mal mit ein bisschen Ehrlichkeit? Sie haben definitiv lange genug um den heißen Brei herumgeredet.

"Scheiße, ich bin gerade so froh über das, was du gesagt hast, ey. Ich dachte, du willst - keine Ahnung, was anderes eben. Und... Ich bin auch verdammt zufrieden mit dem, was wir gerade haben. Und dass du auch willst, dass wir genau das weitermachen... "

Ja, jetzt ist er an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er tatsächlich weiter gehen darf. Dani beugt sich nach vorne, er legt die andere Hand an Romans Hinterkopf, zieht ihn näher und -  
Der Kuss teilt Roman hoffentlich unmissverständlich mit, was er davon hält, dass Roman ihr Ferienhausarrangement aufrecht erhalten will.

Tut er. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen (und schon alleine die Tatsache, dass sie ziemlich lange dafür brauchen, dass sie sich einfach küssen und küssen und küssen, obwohl es Roman gerade eben noch so wichtig war, klare Fakten zu schaffen, war ziemlich eindeutig), ist endlich die Nervosität aus Romans Blick verschwunden. Dafür lächelt er, als er seinen Kopf gegen Danis lehnt und...  
Ja. Sie sind sich einig. Und sie sind beide echt zufrieden damit.

Dani lässt seine Hand nach unten gleiten, hin zu Romans Hand - dann verschränkt er ihre Finger miteinander. Eine Weile verharren sie einfach so - sie sehen sich in die Augen, lassen sacken, was sie gerade beschlossen haben.  
(Das mit ihnen ist jetzt offiziell, verdammt. Also... Offiziell inoffiziell und genau das ist so unglaublich gut.)  
Dann ergreift Roman das Wort.

"Okay, aber mehr Kitsch pack' ich nicht. Ich hoffe, du erwartest kein Liebesgeständnis oder so."

Und - peng, damit ist ihre kleine Seifenblase geplatzt. Doch Roman hat mal wieder recht - mehr Kitsch wäre echt nicht erträglich gewesen. Ein bisschen Rührseligkeit schön und gut, aber jetzt reicht es auch wieder damit.  
Schön, dass sie auch hier auf einer Wellenlänge sind. Und schön, dass Roman es ausgesprochen hat. So kann Dani ganz beruhigt noch einen Schritt weg vom Kitsch machen.

"Nö, ich erwart' kein Liebesgeständis. Ich erwart', dass du dich hinlegst und die Beine für mich breit machst, Baby."

Zu platt, zu direkt - zu schnell?  
Nein. Romans Lächeln wird zu einem Grinsen - zu einem verdammt dreckigen Grinsen. Dann schiebt er die Decke zur Seite (gibt somit den Blick auf seine Erektion frei und - oh, da hat sich im Laufe ihres Gesprächs, schätzungsweise in den letzten paar Augenblicken etwas getan), lässt sich nach hinten sinken und spreizt, wie von Dani befohlen, die Beine.

Dani grinst, er kann nicht anders. Doch er kommt nicht dazu, den Anblick und die damit verbundene Erkenntnis (das mit ihnen passt tatsächlich, verdammt. Und zwar genau so, wie sie es gerade besprochen haben, wie sie es beide wollen.) zu genießen. Roman hebt seine Augenbrauen und verdammt, seine Aufmüpfigkeit ist echt heiß.

"Komm' endlich her. Ich will, dass wir das jetzt besiegeln."

Na, das lässt er sich doch nicht zwei Mal sagen. Dani schiebt die Decke noch weiter zur Seite – sie rutscht auf den Boden, aber das ist gerade echt unwichtig -, dann rappelt er sich auf und beugt sich über Roman.  
Kurz verharrt er so. Sie sehen sich an, Romans Blick huscht zwar kurz zu seinen Lippen, aber als sich ihre Blicke wieder treffen, spürt Dani, dass Roman kein Problem damit hat, dass er sich seiner Aufforderung widersetzt, dass er sie zumindest nicht sofort umsetzt. Einfach nur den Moment genießen, diese...  
Ja, diese Nähe zwischen ihnen. Diese körperliche Nähe gepaart mit dem Wissen, dass das jetzt quasi etwas Festes ist, dass sie das hier in Zukunft öfter haben können und nicht mehr darauf warten müssen, dass es sich mal ergibt, dass sie kurz miteinander ins Bett hüpfen können... In Zukunft bekommen sie mehr als das, so viel mehr als das.

Dann bricht Dani den Bann. Er überbrückt das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen, küsst Roman kurz auf den Mund. Als er das Wort ergreift, sind nur noch wenige Millimeter zwischen ihren Gesichtern und er spürt die Spannung in Romans Körper, spürt, wie gerne Roman sich einfach ein bisschen strecken würde, um den Kuss wiederaufzunehmen, um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Ob Dani sich auf dieses Sehnen bezieht oder auf Romans Wunsch von gerade eben, kann er selbst nicht so genau sagen.

„Nichts lieber als das.“


End file.
